A Slip of the Tongue
by JustGiveItUp
Summary: Ms. Austen-P&P "...she found herself suddenly addressed by Mr. Darcy who took her so much by surprise in his application for her hand that, without knowing what she did, she accepted him." Let's deliberately misinterpret her words shall we? Let's see where it takes us.
1. Chapter 1

A Slip of the Tongue

Synopsis: Mr. Darcy has a slip of the tongue as he asks her to dance.

(AN: OK so its a fan fiction so some of the characters will act out of character. Get over it.)

**Chapter 1**

Netherfield Ball

After dancing the first two with Mr. Collins, she danced with an officer with whom she spoke of Mr. Wickham, happily finding that within the shire Militia he was universally liked.

When those dances were over she returned to the company of Charlotte Lucas to report the latest news she had acquired about her current favorite. And she was in conversation with her when she found herself suddenly addressed by Mr. Darcy, who took her so much by surprise in his application for her hand that without knowing what she did, she accepted him. He walked away again immediately, and she was left to fret over her own presence of mind; Charlotte tried to console her.

"Charlotte, please, tell me I did not do what I think I just did and that he did not do what I think he just did."

Charlotte was unable to immediately help her friend because she herself was trying to convince herself that what she had just witnessed was indeed what had happened. She began by replaying the scene in her minds eye.

They had been chatting amicably and laughing about the whimsical charms of some of the officers. The blatant flattery some would use to get a young lady to dance was exactly the type of folly that Elizabeth loved to laugh at. Honestly they could come up with better lines. Charlotte had overheard a Mr. Sanderson asking Miss Catherine Bennet if it had hurt her when she fell from Heaven, then asked if the angel before him would do him the honor of dancing the next with him. It was this she was sharing with her friend when they had been approached by the most illustrious personage in the land.

In Elizabeth's eyes Mr. Darcy had approached with his usual hauteur and severity and had addressed her in a curt manner which annoyed her in her current state of good humor.

"Miss Bennet, might I be so bold as to claim your hand in marriage?"

Charlotte's jaw had dropped as she stared unabashedly at the man who had just offered marriage to her dear friend in the middle of a ballroom in a crowd of people and standing by her side no less. Her shock was only doubled hearing her friends immediate and casual response. She wasn't even looking at him for goodness sake.

Because of Elizabeth's deep dislike of the man she had long determined to give as little notice to him as possible. Therefore Elisabeth had not been paying too much attention to what he was saying, the first words that had left his mouth had implied his intention to ask her to dance, this notion was met with such great shock and repugnance as to so overcome her that she had missed the rest of what he said. As soon as he had done speaking she had responded with a quick begrudged, "Yes, of course" knowing that if she refused one gentleman this evening then she would have to refuse all the rest and would have no more opportunity to dance for the rest of the ball.

Because Miss Bennet was decidedly avoiding his eye, Mr. Darcy turned to look and converse with her friend until the dance began. What he found in Miss Lucas' visage was utter shock and amazement. Confused by the depth of shock he saw in her face he quickly reviewed his behavior looking for a cause. Perhaps it was singular, yet he didn't think it should be so shocking for him to receive this reaction in asking Miss Elizabeth Bennet to...

Mr. Darcy had truly only approached with the intention of securing Miss Bennet as a partner for the next two dances. He paled as he realized what words had indeed come from his mouth and more truly he admitted to himself, from his heart. Unsure of what to do he abruptly turned and walked away.

Returning to the present Charlotte realized that her friend was still repining her acceptance.

"Why could I not think of an excuse, hateful man! I promised myself I would never dance with him."

"Lizzy!" Charlotte Lucas cried out in exasperation having finally come to terms with the reality of the situation. She felt quite certain that she was the only one who fully understood what had just happened. "Didn't you... don't you realize... ….. Mr. Darcy did not as you to dance, he just proposed and you just accepted him!"

"Dear Charlotte, your sad and very strange attempt at humor won't make me feel any better." It was now that Elizabeth truly looked at her friend. "Charlotte you look as though you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?"

"My dear Lizzy, I am not joking, weren't you listening to what Mr. Darcy said?" It was obvious to Charlotte that she hadn't but she wanted so desperately to be wrong. She knew Elizabeth would never be happy married to a man she hated so much. She also knew that her sentimental friend would never knowingly accept a man she didn't love. She watched as her friend tried to replay in her head the conversation she had just had with Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth's face drained of all color as she realized that Mr. Darcy had not asked for her hand to dance as she had previously assumed. She pulled to the forefront of her mind what she had pushed to the background and ignored before as the gentleman was addressing her, replaying over and over the part she had not consciously listened to; hand in marriage, hand in marriage, hand in marriage, HAND IN MARRIAGE !

Mr. Darcy could not have possibly meant what he said, it must have been a mistake.

Elizabeth's mind was reeling, and the room was spinning. In her head she played back the entirety of the last few minutes over and over in her head trying to find some escape from the reality that was closing in on her. Despite the _feeling_ that everything was happening in slow motion, Mr. Darcy's approach, application, retreat and her realization had all passed in just a few minutes and the music for the next set had just begun to play inviting the couples to assemble themselves on the floor. She shoved at the walls of her mind that had become a torture chamber to look hopefully around the room searching for the sight of Mr. Darcy approaching to claim her for the dance. If she had been in her right set of mind she would have laughed at how contrary it was that _she_ should be hoping to dance with Mr. Darcy.

* * *

What should happen next, do they dance? Do they fight? Do they...?

Tell me, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth's hope diminished and disappeared as she discovered that Mr. Darcy was no where to be found. It seemed though he had not only fled her presence but the ball entirely. What she saw instead was most peculiar. It seemed as though the whole room was buzzing in conversation, yet no one seemed to be looking at one another as they conversed. Almost every pair of eyes were fixed upon herself. Varying expressions of shock, pure joy, pleasure, horror (as most expressly seen on the face of Miss Bingley), curiosity, calculation, confusion, incredulity, admiration, and judgment were filling the room.

The whole room seemed to be frozen with all attention on her but it was broken as the set began and the couples began to move gracefully around the room. Elizabeth, finding herself suddenly very parched walked to the refreshment table to get herself something strong to drink. She threw back an entire cupful and refilled it before turning around prepared to return to where Charlotte stood, but that became impossible.

It appeared that all of a sudden Charlotte had become the most popular person in the room. She had been attacked by every good for nothing gossiping mother of all the single women of the room. Elizabeth felt that she wasn't getting enough air and bolted for the nearest exit.

The morning after the Netherfield Ball came, no matter how desperately some wished it wouldn't. Time passed and pushed forward as unfeeling as ever. Many of the inhabitants of Hertfordshire who were normally early risers had given themselves a morning to sleep in because of the festivities that had lasted late into the previous night. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was one of them, though it was for different reasons; for she had not in fact participated in much merry making. (AN: marry making sure, but that was completely unintentional) She had arrived home relatively early completely filthy and out of breath having run most of the distance between Netherfield and Longbourn. While Elizabeth would _claim_ that her courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate her, it had uncharacteristically failed her in the face of a most unexpected and terrifying prospect. Thus with her bedroom door securely locked, she excused herself in a little more hiding. There being no better place to do it than in the comfort of her bed, she promptly went back to sleep when the sun and a distant, annoying rooster had woken her up that morning.

Mr. Darcy however did not sleep late, per usual he was up bright and early and was seen soon after leaving Netherfield, apparently on some important errand.

Longbourn was certainly not expecting a call so very early but luckily the Master did not keep his caller waiting long. And luckily the visit was of short duration. The caller was soon after seen on the road again and this time headed for London along with the rest of the Netherfield party.

When Miss Elizabeth finally made it downstairs to breakfast, she was delighted to find the dining room completely empty. She had no desire to converse with anyone at the moment, but her relief was short lived as one of the servants shuffled into the room with a tray and upon seeing her left quickly. Elizabeth concluded it was to summon the Mistress who had apparently given orders to be advised of her descent below stairs, for she appeared in the dining room not a minute later in complete uproar.

"Oh my sweetest Lizzy! I've been in such a state." And indeed she looked it. "My dear girl what pin money you will have, what gowns." Mrs. Bennet eyes were gleaming in such a way that caused Elizabeth to suspect that her mother had never felt such an emotion before. Or so at least she surmised for she had never seen this dreamy excited look on her mothers face before. "A house in town. What carriages and jewels you will have. Oh bless me, ten thousand a year."

"Mother!"

"Is it really true? Can it truly be that we are all saved?"

"Mama, please you must calm yourself. You must understand it is all a misunderstanding that will soon be cleared up."

"Oh Lizzy do not toy with me thus, you have no compassion for my poor nerves. Do you mean to tell me that Mr. Darcy did not truly propose to you last night at the Ball? But he must have, everyone was talking of it. Charlotte Lucas herself confirmed it to me, and she said that she was standing right next to you when you accepted him."

Elizabeth had never had violent tendencies before now, but believed herself to be now capable of enough violence to thoroughly throttle her friend should she walk through the door. "Please Mam, it was a mistake, I didn't mean to accept a proposal of marriage, I merely thought he was going to ask me to dance."

"It matters not Miss Lizzy, everyone in that ballroom knows the whole story and _YOU WILL_ marry Mr. Darcy! If you do not I shall never speak to you again!"

"I will not! I do not love him, hell ! I do not even like him! I detest the very sight of him! Mr. Darcy is the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry." The image of Mr. Collins suddenly intruded into her head, so she mentally corrected, ok the second to last man I could ever marry.

Exasperated Mrs. Bennet rushed out of the room shrieking for her husband.

"Mr. Bennet... Mr. Bennet! …...MR. BENNNEEEEET! Finding him in the Library, she began to speak her piece."Oh Mr. Bennet you are wanted immediately. You must come and make Lizzy marry Mr. Darcy, for she vows she will not have him and if you do not make her, he will change his mind and he will not have _her_."

Mr. Bennet raised his eyes from his book as she entered, and fixed them on her face with a calm unconcern which was not in the least altered by her communication.

As Mrs. Bennet had declared long before, it was true that Mr. Bennet always took delight in vexing his wife. "I have not the pleasure of understanding you," said he, when she had finished her speech. "Of what are you talking?"

"Of Mr. Darcy and Lizzy. Lizzy declares she will not have Mr. Darcy. I fear should she carry on in such a manner he will not have her and then we will all all be ruined!" Mrs. Bennet, unable to support the idea of losing the wealthy Mr. Darcy as a son-in-law burst into a fit nervous sobs. "Only think... what an establishment... it shall beeeee for her."

It was at this juncture that Elizabeth appeared in the doorway making her sentiments known. "I cannot marry him papa, I do not love him. He could not make me happy, and I am convinced that I would not make him so."

"My dear, I am sorry to hear that." said he, his voice wavering. "Please, come into my library, I would speak to you." His pitiful sadness hardened into determination and command as he invited her inside. It was always a rare and serious occasion when her father used such a tone with her.

"Mrs. Bennet, you may be sure to leave this matter in my hands."

At his curt dismissal and reassurance she exited the library muttering to herself of the certainty of Mr. Darcy having many rich friends to introduce her other daughters to and what fine thing for her girls it was _indeed_ that Mr. Bingley had come to Netherfield.

As Elizabeth entered the library she shut the door blocking out her mothers mad rantings, her younger sisters insistent giggles, and Mary's playing and placed herself hesitantly in the chair across from her Father sitting at his desk.

"My dear, this is an affair of great importance. I understand that Mr. Darcy has made you an offer of marriage and that you have accepted him."

"Yes Father, those are the unfortunate facts, but as soon as may be I will speak to Mr. Darcy and explain my confusion last night and end this charade."

"I am afraid that will be quite impossible and quite out of the question for two reasons. One being that he has gone to London and will not be returning for quite some time. And the second being that he left here this morning with my permission and blessing on the match." His narrowed eyes now hardened seeming to block out all emotion. It was a serious look of determination she had never before seen on his face. "You _will_ marry Mr. Darcy Lizzy. For once I am agreeing with your mother and am looking to the future. One day I will not be here to take care of you all and when that day comes, Longbourn will, no doubt be snatched from you as soon as may be forcing you all to rely on the mercy of your relations."

"Certainly we could depend upon Mr. Bingley, I am certain he will propose soon and Jane will be quite well settled," and being unable to stop herself from adding bitterly, "and happy."

"Poor little Lizzy, Mr. Darcy informed me himself this morning that Mr. Bingley and the rest of the party would be returning to London with him today and has not much intention of ever coming back again."

"But father, surely..."

"Lizzy," said her father, "I have given him my consent, it is done, and truly he is the kind of man, indeed, to whom I should never dare refuse anything which he condescended to ask."

The shock of the moment was too much. When Elizabeth had gone to bed the previous night she was sure this whole mess would be sorted out with ease. Mr. Darcy had no real desire to marry her, it had been a slip of the tongue. Nobody would want to marry somebody they found only barely tolerable. Now it seemed the whole world had gone mad. Mr. Darcy had come here asking for her fathers blessing. Her father had given it so easily and without consulting her. All of Elizabeth's hopes and dreams were disappearing, her bright previously unknown future was gone, now it was aligned with a man and his abominable pride; his haughty sneering face looming constantly before her.

"It has all been arranged Lizzy, it is all settled, you will become Mrs. Darcy in three months time."

Dejectedly, in a last ditch effort to change his mind, she said, "But, Papa I do not love him, in point of fact I hate him." Before there had only been cold dislike, she realized now it had turned into anger and hatred for this man who had so absolutely ruined her life.

Mr. Bennet saw that her whole heart was in the subject; and affectionately taking her hand, said in reply, "For this I am truly sorry my dear." Mr. Bennet bent down to kiss his favorite daughter atop her head and retreated from the room.

Left to herself, Elizabeth determined to appeal to the only person possibly able to extricate her from this mess.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter

Well what do you think? As one of my wonderful reviewers said (paraphrasing), I started and now I have the difficult job to continue.

So who do you think she will appeal to? It might not be who you think.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Interludes from the menfolk

**MR DARCY**

The sun and heat were uncommonly oppressive as Mr. Darcy was galloping toward Pemberley. Perhaps he had pushed his mount a little harder than necessary. Pemberley was calling to him, drawing him in with such force. A feeling had settled forcefully over him, a feeling that assured him that everything would be fine once he arrived. All stress, worry, and conflict would end. The tumult within would cease and he would be at peace. The rhythmic beating of the gallop thrummed in synchronization with the hammering of his heart.

Now riding over familiar ground, through groves and hills he had explored as a boy, Darcy abruptly pulled on the reins as he arrived at a small pond he knew to be two miles from the house. His horse needed to be watered and rest a bit. And a refreshing dip in the cool water for himself was just the thing he needed before pushing Gallagher to a full gallop to complete the last leg of the journey to the house.

They both felt refreshed when the master of Pemberley remounted. Though his body was now cooled and a little more relaxed his heart still seemed to have a fist clenched around it restricting full freedom and levity. The pull of Pemberley had grown as he grew closer, he spurred Gallagher faster urging him to go as fast as he could. Never had he ridden at such reckless speeds, yet the branches, bushes, and whatever other obstacle between him and home seemed to jump out of the way of his determined path.

Emerging from the woods the house came into view and Darcy felt all the more desire to arrive. At last he reached the stables, he dismounted and left his horse in the able hands of a stable boy. He rounded the corner and came face to face with a figure most unexpected.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?"

A mischievous sparkle came to her eyes as she slid them from side to side putting on a face of false confusion responding, "Um, I live here, Mr. Darcy. Have you forgotten? You now have a wife and she is at liberty to do as she pleases and go where she will." With one eyebrow raised and a corner of her mouth raised hinting at a smile she awaited a response.

Mr. Darcy's mouth was hanging open in the most ungentlemanly fashion. When it became clear that she would receive no verbal reply she leaned in closer and whispered in the most sultry tones, "I merely desired to give a proper welcome home to my husband." As she spoke she pressed herself against him, she wrapped her arms tightly round his waist and sneaked them up his back and raising her face to his inviting his lips to take part in a battle of teasing and tasting. It proved to be a most delightful manner to be welcomed home.

Mr. Darcy who seemed to have been frozen at her initial response became molten under her touch. Everything else melted away. The worry, stress, conflict, sadness, and oppression on his heart was swept away. A passion as such he had never known in life overcame him as he overtook possession of her mouth and body.

She broke away and started leading him backward towards the large bed of the master suit without breaking eye contact. The passion he saw in her gaze made him too eager and he tripped on the rug, his body jerked in reaction trying to save himself from falling. He was jerked into reality.

With a groan Mr. Darcy rolled onto his back and stared up at the canopy wishing he wasn't so clumsy in his dreams. The same dream had plagued him (or favored him depending on the mood that took him) since the night of the Netherfield Ball. It had been this dream that had made up his mind on the morning following the Ball and drove him from Netherfield and into the study of Mr. Bennet. It is what he held onto as he considered all the consequences of connecting himself with such a family. Such a family, what had he gotten himself into. Recalling the conversation he had with Mr. Bennet before making a hasty departure from Hertfordshire forced an unhappy recollection.

**MR COLLINS**

Mr. Collins was awoken abruptly and unhappily by the shrill voice of Mrs. Bennet calling for her husband. Still tense and overheated from the dream he had been having, Mr. Collins reclosed his eyes in an attempt to return to the scene he had just left, but alas the voice of Mrs Bennet was a difficult thing to ignore. He heard Miss Elizabeth's name and Mr. Darcy mentioned in the exchange the was apparently going on between Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, though only one side of the conversation could be heard. It occurred to Mr. Collins that they would be speaking of the rumors flying round the ball the previous evening of an engagement between them.

Smiling to himself he thought it quite fortuitous that previous to the ball another Miss Bennet had made it clear in no uncertain terms that she was determined to have him. Only the previous morning his attention and intention had been entirely focused on Miss Elizabeth, yet a certain event had occurred and he had transferred his affections to another before the start of the ball. Surely God's hand was in what had transpired, for only God could have predicted what would happen at the Ball between Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. What an escape he had made. And what a heady thing it was now for him to be so desired and pursued by a girl (for it had certainly never happened to him before). She had effectively drawn him in.

It was obvious to him that she had her sights set on him and would use all her arts and allurements to get him. It was an entirely new experience for him. What is more attractive to a man like him than a pretty voluptuous young woman in hot pursuit. A younger bride would be all the better. It was decided, starting today he would begin to generously bestow his affection upon her and pay previously planned out and well thought out compliments to her. The Bennet he would marry must be none other than the very tempting creature that had entered his thoughts and dreams.

Mrs. Bennet had quietened so Mr. Collins closed his eyes to call to remembrance his dream. It had actually started in a memory. Having already primped and pampered himself into a state that even Lady Catherine would have approved of, he was strolling through the halls of Longbourn humming happily to himself and running through the steps of the dances in his head. With still quite a bit of time before the hour of departure he had decided to go downstairs to have something to eat and was rounding the corner to head to the stairs when he ran into something quite soft. The supple form of Miss Lydia withdrew from him with a giggle and a most flirtatious look. He stood frozen for a moment, as did she, save for continuous giggling. She was not fully dressed and her giggling was creating quite a show for Mr. Collins. He had just put his hands out to still her when he had been rudely jolted to consciousness. Still lying in his bed and ruminating on his dream Mr. Collins allowed his more licentious thoughts to have free reign exploring the violence of his affections now focused on Miss Lydia Bennet.

A/N: Ok I am so sorry, I know it has taken me a while to update and it isn't even a very long chapter but I have been stalling and unsure what direction to take. In the end I decided to take the advice of one of my reviewers and stall with a chapter that gave us a little more of Darcy, though I admit I didn't give much. This is becoming much harder to write than I thought. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ MY STORY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK, THE GOOD AND THE BAD!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a half hours quiet reflection in her own room, Elizabeth felt herself able to put the first part of her plan in motion and made her way to the music room. Seating herself in her favorite chair beside the window, she awaited a pause in the concerto so that she could speak her piece. As the song ended, the opportunity arose and she opened her mouth to speak when the door was pushed open and Jane entered. All attention to the plan was immediately diverted to Jane, for weighted upon her face was an expression of such distress that it took precedence over all else.

"My dear Jane, whatever can be the matter?"

"Oh, Lizzy I am soo distressed."

"Jane! Tread carefully, you are beginning to sound like mama!"she replied with no little degree of teasing.

Jane looked at her quite gravely. "Oh Lizzy! Please, do be serious."

"But indeed you do sound like our mother when you speak so, and I believe it is best to curb this tendency towards nervous bouts early on in life, for it seems to only worsen with age." Having been able to hear Mrs. Bennets delighted raptures throughout the house Elizbeth began to suspect the cause of her sisters misery and was quite determined to avoid the subject altogether. For to speak seriously upon marriage to Mr. Darcy would mean she would have to consider it seriously and that was something she was not yet ready for.

Jane, soundly ignoring her sisters comments, rushed on, "But Lizzy I have just learned from papa that you are to be married! And if that is not some excuse for nerves then I know not what could be. And to Mr. Darcy of all men." Jane's normally docile tones had risen to an unusual volume and pitch which, to the chagrin of Elizabeth, did indeed begin to mimic her mothers. She truly appeared on the verge of hysteria.

The other occupant of the room had stopped playing altogether and had been paying attention to her elder sisters conversation, for truly Jane had appeared positively ill upon her entrance to the music room. Her tones becoming increasingly like Mrs. Bennet's served as a rather convincing confirmation of this. She desired to give relief to her sister for as she often told herself and others 'a friend in need is a friend indeed'.

"Jane is there anything I can get for you? Perhaps a glass of wine? You look very ill."

"No, thank you Mary, I am quite well. I am only distressed by the news that Lizzy must soon marry a man she does not love."

Jane burst into tears at her allusion to it and for a few minute could not speak another word.

"Marriage," observed Mary, who prided herself on the solidarity of her reflections, "is a most sacred communion instituted by God for many purposes, the least of which being to satisfy feelings of love. By all that I have read and observed I am convinced that it is very common indeed for a man and woman to marry without any mutual affection." Unable to help herself Mary seized one of the few perfect opportunities to ascend her soap box to sermonize and to enlighten her sisters. She lost no time it telling them of her well founded belief that as long as the person or persons entering the marriage state were devout believers, trusting in God Almighty, loving Him above all else, it was of little import if love was present. For true followers would eventually develop love for their spouse and everyone else.

These words meant to comfort only served to increase the rate of Miss Bennets tears. Jane had not mentioned it but she had also suffered immensely upon hearing the news that Mr. Bingley had departed from Netherfield so hastily with Mr. Darcy. She thought it was very unfair that life should have separated those who were so close to an engagement and a blissful happily ever after and in the same moment unite two doomed to an empty and dissatisfied life together.

Lizzy was about to follow Jane's example in soundly ignore the comments of a younger sister, but suddenly thought better of it. She desperately wanted to comfort Jane, but would be unable to do so without addressing the subject she was determined to avoid. Unwillingly she engaged her sister Mary in conversation, her mind now refocusing upon her plan.

"Yes Mary quite so. Matrimony _is_ one of God's most sacred institutions. Surely Mary, one as devout as yourself would wish to one day enter the marriage state and fulfill the Almighty's expectations?"

"I admire the activity and inclination of your benevolence," replied Mary, "but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required."

"Mary," responded Lizzy, exasperated with her sisters constant nonsense, "Whatever can you mean?"

In a very detached tone Mary attempted to explain, "I have often observed that vanity is a failing of human nature and that when a man seeks after a wife, he seeks after one who will flatter his vanity. A prize on his arm that other men might admire him. A woman who will please and compliment him. I should be unable to fulfill the first requirement and very likely the second as well if there could be no truth in it."

Mary had long since given up the hope of marriage. The moment she was brought out into society, it was made obvious to her by the way that men treated her that she would never become an object desire enough for one to propose marriage. It was then that she had decidedly devoted herself to constant study and improvement on the pianoforte.

"Therefore, without the possibility of success or rather without reason, why should I wish or rather what impulse or exertion should be made towards the institution?"

Desperate people are not always wise or careful, and thus Elizabeth's comments were not very circumspect, heartfelt, or honest, but it must be excused.

"But Mary, I do believe you are being too hard on yourself and upon our other sex, for I have seen many a plain moralizing woman married. Indeed I believe there to be many novels in which the heroine is one such as yourself. And I have been of late meditating upon the likelihood of one who might do very well for you, one who is here in our very midst."

Mary knew who she meant, for she herself had considered it, but had never let it take root. He seemed only to admire Lizzy.

Lizzy had been thinking upon it a great deal. When confronted by her father over the matter of Mr. Darcy and marriage, the only objection he obstinately clung to was the worry of what would become of them all should he die prematurely. This of course could be secured through an alliance with Mr. Collins rather than Mr. Darcy. One way or another one of the Bennet girls would have to become the sacrificial lamb to secure their future. Elizabeth had no intention to become such a one through marriage to the proud, arrogant, and handsome Mr. Darcy. What? Did she think handsome? She definitely meant to think haughty not handsome. And she certainly could never marry Mr. Collins, but thought it a possibility that someone else might.

Of all her sisters she believed Mary to be the one most easily to be prevailed upon to accept him. Hearing her sister moralize this morning on marriage only reinforced her decision to forward the match between Mary and her cousin Collins. Unwilling to force anyone into a hopelessly unhappy marriage Elizabeth had beforehand meditated on what she had observed in her sister Mary concerning Mr. Collins. From the first letter he had sent, she seemed to be his only defender. Mary always seemed to rate his abilities much higher than any of the others. She never looked at him with anything but serious reflection and sincere consideration.

Mary who had as well thought on it before recalled how there was a solidarity in his reflections which often struck her, and though he was by no means so clever as herself, she thought that if encouraged to read and improve himself by such an example as hers, he might become a very agreeable companion. She was sure that should he choose to unite himself with her it would do him a world of good, the advantage would be entirely on his side.

Interrupting her sisters respective solitary reveries, Jane, having recovered herself tolerably, finally spoke, "I have often thought that the wife of a clergyman would suite you very well Mary. And I am sure that our cousin Mr. Collins would not be driven by the same base and vain desires that other men seek to satisfy upon entering the marriage state."

How very wrong she was...

* * *

AN: I just wanted to make it clear that I have no intention of abandoning this story. I know that delayed updates are annoying but I humbly beg your patience. I also beg of you REVIEW! PLEASE, IT HELPS ME SOOOOO MUCH! Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing and giving me ideas and support it means a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I hope this chapter is as fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write.

Chapter 5

A fortnight had passed away with little to no progress in Elizabeth's foray into matchmaking and Mr. Collins' visit would soon be drawing to an end. Perceiving this Elizabeth felt it was time to take further action. Had her mind not been otherwise preoccupied, Elizabeth would have noticed that every time she went to fetch her cousin Collins, inventing some excuse for him to go to Mary, he was always lurking about and leering at her youngest, silliest sister.

Forcing herself to sit at her writing desk, she took up a pen and free reign to attack the parchment before her.

Mr. Darcy,

I do believe we must have some communication. I assure you a very little will suffice. You should say something about the Ball perhaps. Or perhaps you might remark on your errant proposal. I might in kind explain my lackadaisical acquiescence. You may even decide to comment on your visit to my father or the sudden departure of the Netherfield party from the neighborhood.

Should this letter find you in good humor I may even be so fortunate as to have you touch upon _all_ these in your reply, but pray do not concern yourself too much for the study of four syllable words, for I have readily supplied several for you here: absurdity, astonishment, unintended, resolvable, forgettable, apology, unfortunate, detestable, impossible. Will words of five syllables do as well? I believe a word such as intolerable might particularly suit your pen.

I recall your wise friend Mr. Bingley once saying that it is too much to remember at night all the foolish things that were said in the morning. I am of the opinion that it may likewise be applied in vice versa. It is too much to remember in the morning all the foolish things one said the previous night. Do you not agree?

Do you not think that I have expressed myself uncommonly well just now? Or have you critically and severely determined it was done only with great energy as you did on another occasion. But you must agree that a sudden engagement is yet another subject which always makes a lady energetic.

Elizabeth Bennet

A letter such as this was a rather bold move and Elizabeth had been hard pressed to leave out other four syllable words she had thought of that aptly described Mr. Darcy, self-important being the least offensive of these. It was even more difficult for her to resist the temptation to rake him over the coals about poor Mr. Wickham who admitted to her, before learning of her "situation", that he had restrained himself from attending the ball in order to save them the grief of a scene between the two of them thereby embarrassing the host and consequently her sister. He was all benevolence and consideration.

She had been too embarrassed to say anything about the "situation" to Mr. Wickham and hoped that he would not find out. But that was a vain wish and she knew it. She figured he had learned of it afterward and thought her a great hypocrite and was now avoiding her, for she had not seen him in some time.

Her thoughts then returned to the letter. It was entirely within the bounds of propriety for two people, who have, in the eyes of the world, become engaged to correspond. It had taken her some time to overcome the irrational side of her that said if she wrote him a letter, there was no going back, that the engagement would become unbreakable, but as time went on and plan A was having no success, these more drastic measures had to be taken.

Having completed the unpleasant task of writing to Mr. Darcy and with the letter now signed, sealed, and ready to be handed to a servant to post it, her gaze wandered to the window.

The gardens were as lovely as ever. It was a gorgeous spring day and the roses were just opening. It was the loveliest time of year. The gardens were being painted beautiful reds, yellows, pinks and greens by the variety of flowers and plants in bloom. It was there that she liked to spend most mornings. Her resentment for Mr. Darcy grew as she thought of how "the situation" as she preferred to think of it, had prevented her from being in the gardens as much as she wanted.

A movement brought her attention to another direction. The interruption to her ruminations was a welcome one for it drew her laughter from her lips as nothing else had in weeks. For upon the extensive lawns which separated the house and the gardens was a great black toad hopping about. At least that is what at first came to mind. In reality it was only Mr. Collins engaged in a silly game of her younger sisters.

He was dressed in all his obsequious black garb. Not even his wide brimmed hat was missing; he feared greatly for his fair skin, not to mention it was the express command of Lady Catherine that independent of the amount of time spent out of doors it was absolutely necessary that he don it. Another black cloth had been added to his person. Tied about his eyes and head was a blindfold. Apparently completely blind he was stumbling around with his arms outstretched searching for Kitty and Lydia who were laughingly dodging around him and giving false warnings of things to avoid on the ground making him jump about.

Kitty and Lydia often played silly games with blindfolds out on the lawn. They had decided upon its being their preferred activity of the morning at breakfast. When Mr. Collins asked if he could join them the both thought what a good joke it would be to have him be blindfolded and to lead him along, him obeying their every command.

They were having such a good laugh. They carried on in that manner for a good half hour. At it's end Mr. Collins asked if he might change the game to him attempting to identify which of his fair cousins he would be able to find as he continued to be blindfolded. When Mr. Collins had heard the scheme at breakfast, he saw an opportunity similar to ones he often had while dancing. It was quite easy after all to pretend to misstep or misplace a hand. In this game he would have all the more excuse with hands outstretched ready to grab touch or feel anything and everything with the excuse of his being blind.

"Mr. Collins! We're over heeeere," Lydia shouted from behind the swing.

"O no, No! Mr. Collins we are over here," called Kitty hiding behind a nearby tree.

Always at the effort to out do her sister Lydia cried, "Don't listen to her she is trying to deceive you, throw you off the trail come this way, follow the sound of my voice."

"My dear cousin I would follow you to the ends of the earth." said Mr. Collins as he made his way towards Lydia. But of this answer Lydia heard not a word. She seldom listened to anybody for more than half a minute, and never attended to Mr. Collins at all. She moved out from behind the swing and moved into and area close by between some trees and bushes and the wall, a place completely hidden from view.

"Find me now if you can Mr. Collins!"

Unbeknownst to Miss Lydia and Miss Catherine, The way Mr. Collins had arranged the blindfold, there wasn't really all that much he could not see. His blessed hat gave him even more cover. He had been acting the fool waiting for a moment like this, for he new that Miss Lydia would provide a way for them to be alone together.

Elizabeth who had been watching them from her window saw as Mr. Collins disappeared behind the bushes and decided she would benevolently go save him from her younger sisters cruel jokes. She would bring him to Mary on some pretext. She had not completely given up hope on plan A.

AN: Ok I know that everyone wants to hear more from Darcy and everyone in London, I promise he will arrive on the scene soon. Also for my story I have it set that when the Netherfield party came it was late spring. I think in this chapter I let my language get a little too modern, I hope no one minds too much. As always thank you all for your input and encouragement and continue to let me know what you think. Also I don't think that I never did a disclaimer but I DO NOT OWN PRIDE AND PREJUDICE. I do use excerpts from the original novel frequently in my story but it is not an attempt to pass off her work as my own. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry! I know it has taken me forever to update but I had massive writers block and stuff going on in my life. Mainly my block was because I was trying so hard to have this chapter be about Darcy but I just couldn't do it, I had to finish what I started in ch 5. I do plan though to have him take complete command of the next chapter though.

**Chapter 6**

As Elizabeth made her way downstairs, letter in hand, she pondered on what more could be done to get her sister Mary and Mr. Collins together. An attempt had been made at breakfast when Mr. Collins declared his resolution in joining Lydia and Kitty's game. She had said, "Mary, why don't you join them in their game, it is such a lovely day."

To this Mary very gravely replied, "Far be it from me, my dear sister, to depreciate such pleasures! They would doubtless be congenial with the generality of female minds. But I confess they would have no charms for me—I should infinitely prefer a book."

Over the last two weeks she had felt she was being ridiculously obvious, much like her mother was at times, yet Mary had been as clueless to her hints as Kitty was to her mother's. Her mother had been sent into such a state of excitement by the news of her engagement to Mr. Darcy, that she had put her matronly matchmaking schemes on hold for the rest of her daughters. Such was her state that she did not even notice the efforts being made toward matrimony in her own house.

Leaving her letter to Mr. Darcy on the tray for outgoing post, Elizabeth ruminated on where her plan had gone wrong and how it had unequivocally failed. It had been such simple plan. The reason for her father's insistence that she marry Mr. Darcy was based on his desire to secure the future comfort of her mother and sisters. She had instantly realized that their family's future security could be assured through an alliance with Mr. Collins. Mary was at once the obvious choice as his bride. Once an understanding came to fruition with Mr. Collins, she would be permitted to break the engagement with Mr. Darcy. With her constant moralizing, it seemed only natural that Mary should be the future mistress of the parsonage at Hunsford. All it really needed was simply a little friendly persuasion, or so at least she thought. All attempts at persuasion had thus far come to nothing.

Upon reaching the drawing room she spied Mary sitting hunched over one of her books, thoroughly engrossed. Pausing in the hall she called, "Mary, do come outdoors with me. It will be so refreshing to take a turn about the gardens after sitting so long in such an attitude." The fact that Miss Bingley had once used a similar tactic in an attempt to engage Mr. Darcy's attention at Netherfield made her blush with embarrassment as the words left her mouth, but she was rather desperate for any way to throw Mary and Mr. Collins together. She hadn't stopped when she realized she had begun to sound like and act like her mother and sounding like Miss Bingley certainly wasn't going to stop her now, though it did give her some pause.

Mary, who really had been stooped over her book for quite a while, had become rather stiff and so did not object, and they made their way into the gardens.

Mr. Collins was at that moment closing in on his prey. She had moved again, as silently as she could, and was now carefully treading backwards. Now having her exactly where he wanted her, Mr. Collins lunged forward, but Lydia was ready and she dodged to the side. Mr. Collins, who in his excited agitation had not been watching his step, was caught by a root causing him to careen wildly through the bushes, into the garden path, and onto Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

In his confused and disoriented state Mr. Collins assumed that the soft landing he had received as they toppled to the ground was because he had caught his Lydia at last. In his defense Elizabeth and Lydia were the two Bennet sisters who looked most alike. Their difference in character and disposition, intelligence and expression were what often made people forget they shared similar full figures and height, toning and coloring, and the same pert little nose.

Mr. Collins now went about asserting that he was trying to rise and offering his apologies; his sticky fingers all the while began prodding and groping about her person.

Elizabeth felt more than common awkwardness and anxiety in her present situation and spoke immediately making her sentiments known, shouting angrily, "Mr. Collins! Remove yourself from me! NOW!"

Upon hearing the voice of his cousin Elizabeth coming from beneath him, Mr. Collins opened his eyes. His view was now completely clear having lost the blindfold and his hat in the fall. He stilled and then quickly removed himself from on top of her, fearful of the murderous tone which she had used in addressing him.

"ELIZABETH!" the alarmed shrill voice of her mother rang through the air. All looked around to see Mrs. Bennet hurrying across the lawn. "My dear Lizzy! Are you all right?"

"I am fine mama, merely dirtied and a little shaken. I am none the worse, but for perhaps a few bruises that may form."

Mrs. Bennet now rounded on Mr. Collins. "Sir! I have never seen such reckless and ungentlemanly behavior. Do you not know that Miss Lizzy is engaged to be married to Mr. Darcy! You have acted most improperly! You could have seriously injured the future Mrs. Darcy!"

"Mrs. Bennet, if you will give me leave to perhaps explain myself..."

"What could you possibly have to say that will excuse your behavior or act in your defense! I know a man attempting to fulfill his base desires when I see it."

All parties now flushed a deep red, Mr. Collins most of all at having had his initial intentions understood. "Cousin Elizabeth I offer a thousand apologies! I clumsily tripped over a root, please excuse me." Then turning to Mrs. Bennet continued gravely, "Madam, I tell you honestly that I did not intend to land atop Miss Elizabeth."

Lydia, who had observed all from behind the bushes, now came forward and made her contribution in between giggles, "It is true mama, Mr. Collins did not throw himself on Lizzy on purpose. We were playing on the other side of the hedge. Mr. Collins was trying to catch me blindfolded when I moved out of the way and he crashed through to the other side and onto my sister."

It seemed that Mrs. Bennet was going to respond and Mary was opening her mouth to moralize when Kitty arrived on the scene complaining, "I have been hiding ever so long…." She trailed off when she espyed her mother. Peering intently at her, she noticed her high color; Miss Catherine's features transformed into a familiar blank and confused expression. "What's happened? What's the matter mama? Why do you keep winking?"

Mrs. Bennet was not in fact winking at anybody but her left eye had begun to twitch, undoubtedly caused by her extraordinary anger with Mr. Collins, for she had clearly seen him groping about her daughters chest for far too long before removing himself from her. She had needed to speak with Lizzy and was looking for her when she glimpsed her leaving the house with Mary. She had followed immediately in order to inform her daughter that all had been arranged for their trip to London so they could purchase her trousseau. She had just exited the house and was about to call her back when Mr. Collins had flown out of the bushes.

Perhaps had her daughter not been already engaged to a very wealthy and important man, Mrs. Bennet might have been more forgiving of her husband's cousin. She may have even looked the other way or even encouraged such behavior, but as it was anything that threatened her second daughters' marriage to Mr. Darcy who had a great estate in Derbyshire, a great house in town, and at least ten thousand a year was unacceptable and horrible. She had been about to tell Mr. Collins that her husband would have to call him out and duel him, but thankfully Kitty arrived and her complete cluelessness seemed to diffuse the situation somewhat.

Mary, who had decided to refrain from moralizing aloud her thoughts that to keep from arousing such feelings and desires in a man, a woman cannot be too much guarded in her behavior towards the undeserving of the other sex, said instead, "Well I have had quite enough fresh air and exercise for one day. It was quite _refreshing,_ though I cannot believe you would agree with me on this today, Lizzy. Why do we not all return to the house for luncheon?"

* * *

Another AN: I know it was long in coming but I ask again patience and I assure you all that I do not have any intention of abandoning the story. The next chapter is all about Darcy maybe some Bingleys and maybe Colonel Fitzwilliam may make an appearance. If I get lots of reviews and good feedback, I promise to update soon. So if you read this PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I think mainly I want to know if other people are finding it humorous….anyway thanks for reading. Oh and if anyone wants me to respond to a comment, if you send me a private message I am always happy to respond.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I said if I got reviews I would update soon. I thank those who did review! All 6 of them! Well I am too anxious to wait any longer for my next chapter so here you go anyway.

**Chapter 7**

_To Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_I am entirely at your disposal madam. Whatever you wish for me to say__,__ should be said. I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours. I do believe you expressed yourself quite well, but to satisfy your curiosity on all points is not possible at this time, though I will do what I can for your present relief. As you may have suspected, my proposal of marriage at the Netherfield Ball was unintended. It was an unconscionable slip of the tongue. You may imagine my great astonishment as I was congratulated the next morning on my engagement to y__ou by Mr. Bingley__._ _In my embarrassment, I had retired early from the ball with the intention of calling on you and your family the following day to offer an apology for my behavior. Thus I was unaware that the knowledge of my gaffe had circulated beyond yourself and Miss Lucas. My friend informed me of his good information. He assured me it was shared by all the guests in attendance at the ball. __His explanation being__ that our conversation had been over heard by Mrs. Long and Colonel Forster and confirmed by Miss Lucas. Undoubtedly__ thereafter__ the report spread quickly around the room__._

_Your letter has left me exceedingly puzzled. Do not be alarmed, your manner of expression has left no room for misunderstanding. You suggest in your letter that it would be best if everything was forgotten. You are of the opinion I find my present situation intolerable. You believe everything to be easily resolvable through the dissolution of our engagement. Have you considered what you would suffer were this to occur? Do you not consider what you will gain as my wife? Many steps have now already been taken, and to do as you suggest would not be so easy. The announcement of our engagement will appear in The Times tomorrow announcing it to the world. In this attempt to end our engagement, are you consulting your own feelings or do you imagine you are gratifying mine? _

_Though your letter did find me in good humor, I have only found the time to write my response this Sunday evening. Thus, you must make of it what you will. __I would be remiss not to offer my apology for our sudden and unfortunate departure from the neighborhood. For this I am truly sorry. Leaving you to face everything alone__,__ at such a juncture__,__ was utterly detestable__,__ but necessary. I would have called at Longbourn later and taken leave of you properly, had not urgent business called Mr. Bingley and myself to London._

_I have informed my nearest relations of our engagement and their astonishment has been great. For my family__,__ the very idea of my being connected with a family such as yours is an absurdity. As for myself, as a rational man__,__ I cannot but concur. The general society will not look favorably on the match as well, considering my station in life and the relative situation of your family. I very well may be laughed out of polite society when the reports of my proposal reach the ton. __Self__ recrimination __at present __is useless, for what's done is done. __"Give me your hand. What's done cannot be undone. – To bed, to bed, to bed!"__let us put this issue to rest,__ I must brave the censure of the world and reconcile myself to connecting my family with yours, for to brake with you now is impossible._

"_I have been much occupied these two weeks. The business that brought me here still troubles me deeply. My staff have been informed and have started preparing for your imminent arrival as mistress. I have drawn up a draft of the settlement, which I shall discuss with your father at the earliest opportunity. I do not know when I shall be able to return to Hertfordshire, as I cannot possibly leave __London at the moment. _

_Having now become a recipient of one of my generally long letters, it is left up to you to decide whether it is charming or not. You have my leave to inform Miss Bingley of your conclusion, as she was once very curious on the subject. _

_Having endeavored to use all your suggested words of four syllables, I find that as I close my letter only one is absent. I have been unable to find a use for this particular adjective, for there cannot be anything that has passed between us since the beginning of our acquaintance that could be described as forgettable. _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

As the Darcy seal was pressed into the hot green wax on the folded letter, he felt a small lift in the heavy pressure that constantly pervaded his chest. Satisfaction of an important task completed could now be enjoyed. Since his coming to London, he had often felt the nudging of his guilty conscience telling him to write a letter to Elizabeth, but he did not know what to say, or how to explain. How _did_ one explain a proposal of marriage taking the place of a petition for the next set? What could he tell her of the reason he had returned to London without as much as a proper farewell? Refused to endanger his sister's reputation by writing about what had happened. Then unexpectedly, a letter arrived from her and he knew it could not be ignored any longer. In truth, the task had been made much easier by having a letter to respond to. He was glad and grateful of her bold choice to be the one to begin their correspondence. It was evidence of her audacious spirit. Still, it had taken him three full days to accomplish the task of a response.

Darcy snuffed out the candle, shut his eyes, and leaned back. The light from the fire was now the only source of heat and light. It was late, and he was alone in his study. Now, at last, he could go to bed. He could dream of Elizabeth and all else would melt away. He conjured her image in his mind; the relief in his chest was immediate though not complete. She was a balm to his burdened soul.

How strange it had been in Hertfordshire. No sooner had he decided that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. He began to find her figure to be full formed and pleasing. Her manners, though they were not those of the fashionable world, drew his attention and he was caught by their easy playfulness. When they were in company, he had taken to slyly following her about the room that he might listen to her conversations, hear her laughter, and see the lights burning brightly in her eyes. When he was around her he felt lighter. The pressure in his chest was gone completely; though it returned the moment she disappeared. In the five years since his father's death when he became the master of Pemberley taking upon himself all the responsibility such a position entails, never had he felt such a respite from the weight of his world.

This realization had struck him on the morning after the Netherfield Ball. His dream had been so real and had felt so wonderful. The contrast was remarkable. His tightly clenched heart, freed at the very sight of her. When he awoke, that pressure had returned making him feel like he was trapped at the bottom the large pond at Pemberley. The news he received in the express that arrived in the middle of the night would not allow him the pleasure of her company that day, but he would ensure before he left that he could have it for all the rest of his life.

Since then, many doubts had plagued him. They were like pestering flies hovering about, sometimes buzzing right near his ear. He had heard objections and complaints from almost all his relatives. His only faithful supporters were Bingley and his sister. He was emotionally exhausted by all the conflict, but knew there would be more to come. The bans would be read the next morning and would announce to the entire world that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy would wed Elizabeth Bennet. The whole of his family had been informed of his engagement. Lady Catherine, the last of whom he had written to, was sure to have had received his letter by now.

If he was honest, he would admit that his worst enemy had been himself. The degradation he was submitting his family to was dwelt on frequently. He wondered what his parents would have said. The total want of propriety his sister would be exposed to as she became acquainted with Elizabeth's mother and younger sisters made him want to cry out. The embarrassment they could cause in town made him cringe. Yet all this became nothing whenever he contemplated the fact that his dreams would soon become realities and the weight he had carried with him for so long would be banished forever.

* * *

The quote from his letter is from William Shakespeare's _Macbeth_

AN: Ok so nobody made an appearance in this chapter aside from Darcy. Everyone has been so anxious for Darcy to reappear. I was so stressed out about writing this chapter. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS SO I HOPE FOR LOTS OF REVIEWS! It could be just one word and I would be happy even if the word was 'disappointed' I would still be glad of the response so please review.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

At the age three and twenty, a young and carefree Fitzwilliam Darcy faced tragedy. Garrard Darcy died suddenly; his heart just stopped beating. He was found at his desk slumped over papers of business and matters of the estate. His children were shocked by the news. The young master Darcy suddenly found himself baring a great weight upon his shoulders, slowly trudging his way through the valley of the shadow of death. With a dark cloud of grief already pressing upon him, he stepped into the roles he was now expected to fill: Master of Pemberley and Head of the Family.

Before the death of his father, Fitzwilliam Darcy had never been considered jovial, garrulous, or gregarious, but to those within his circle of intimates he was thought to be very pleasant company; a generally cheerful and appeasing young man of good humor without a care in the world. At four and twenty Mr. Darcy was downright unsociable and taciturn even among his family and close friends. As time went by, the grief lessened from a raging pain to a dull ache. His friends, family, and acquaintances continued efforts to draw him out were finally met with more and more success. By the time he reached eight and twenty the grief was filed away and he was considered lively enough in some places, though he never returned to what he once was.

"The morning post, sir."

"Thank you, Carson."

His greatest concern and most important responsibility then and now was the care of Georgiana. He now sat across from a mature young woman calmly eating her breakfast, but the memory of her entrance into this world still burned brightly. He clearly remembered holding her in his arms for the first time when she was just a few days old. He had been about the age she had been when their father had died. He had gazed down at her and been filled by a deep sense of importance, for in that moment, in his charge was the safety and well being of the most precious item ever to pass through his hands. More than his toys, more than his books, more than his pony, more than his mama's jewels or his papa's wealth, even more than Pemberley, this little person surpassed them all. She was tiny, fragile, and rather squished looking, yet was infinitely more dear, important, and valuable than everything he had ever known.

"Brother?"

"Brother?"

"Brother!"

"What?" Darcy suddenly responded, jerking to attention, attempting to focus on the present.

Georgiana was perfectly ready to excuse her brother's inattention. When it was announced that he was engaged to be married, she didn't speak two words together for nearly ten minutes. Upon a few days reflection she grew accustomed to the idea and was shyly anticipating meeting the one who would soon become her sister. Her brother, however, was living in a constant state of distraction. She wondered at his desire to remain in town.

"When might we travel into Hertfordshire? You have been engaged nearly three weeks and have spent them all in London. I should very much like to become acquainted with Miss Bennet _before_ the wedding."

"Georgiana, I promise you shall have ample time to become acquainted with my….. with Miss Elizabeth before our marriage, but business demands my attention in town at the moment. And it is just as well, for we would have no suitable place to stay; Netherfield is closed up, and I refuse to stay at the local inn for an extended visit."

Disguise of every sort was abhorrent…..except when it was necessary to spare a loved one pain or anguish. This was one of those cases. Mr. Darcy had received a report of a most alarming nature in the early hours of the morning following the Netherfield Ball from Mr. Carson, his butler. The contents of the missive summarized the events of the day as they occurred in London. Mr. Wickham had turned up quite drunk mid-afternoon ranting about injustices and demanding entrance to the house to have a private audience with Miss Georgiana. The staff managed to easily eject him and his stench from the premises. However they were unable to do so before Miss Darcy was made aware of his presence outside and his rageous demands. Mrs. Annesley did what she could to comfort the upset Miss Darcy and suggested that she retire early. Hours later, as night descended, Mr. Wickham silently returned and successfully entered the house before being detected by a maid. She sounded the alarm, but the miscreant managed to escape. Carson sent off an express soon after the search for Wickham ended. Under the direction of Carson, the staff had concealed the second event from Miss Darcy, as it appeared she had slept through it.

For Miss Darcy, her brother's arrival the next day was quite unexpected. Mr. Darcy excused his arrival by way of his great desire to inform her of the happy news of his engagement in person and as soon as possible. The disturbing events of the previous day were quickly put from her mind. Instead, she began to meditate on how very fine a pair of eyes must be, to afford such pleasure and distraction to her brother. Though she was correct in the assumption that oft times, when her brother was distracted, he was thinking of his future wife, she would be surprised at the other source of his inattention.

Darcy was determined not to leave London until he could be completely assured the safety of his sister. He was just unsure of the best way to do so.

The doors of the breakfast room were suddenly opened, and Mr. Bingley was announced. Without as much as a _good morning_ to either of them, he happily announced, "I am returning to Netherfield tomorrow. Will you not both join me?"

* * *

The same day in another part of the country...

The soft crunch of dirt beneath her feet and the sound of the wind in the trees and fields were comforts that calmed Lizzy. Hurried steps quickly brought her to the desired destination. Three quick raps on the door were all she offered and soon the door was opened by Mr. Cartwright who Elizabeth liked very much.

"How does your leg feel today, Cartwright?"

"O yah know miss, this summer weather is a relief. It doesn't give me much trouble in the warm weather."

"I'm glad. Would you please inform Charlotte that I am here and would like to walk out with her?"

"To be sure miss. If you wouldn't mind waiting in the drawing room, I shall fetch her."

She had not called since before the ball and was unsure of what her reception would be. Rather than sit she walked about the room anxious for the interview. Elizabeth bent over to inspect a new painting of Charlottes that lay on the table nearly finished. She greatly admired the skill that her friend possessed. It was of a couple dancing, leading the set in a scene which looked very much like the Netherfield Ball.

Her head turned as Charlotte's voice interrupted her reflections, "Was I able to copy your dress properly? It was done from memory."

Looking back at the painting she inspected more closely the figures. Indeed the dress looked remarkably like hers. She then examined her would be partner. That night she had only danced two dances. One with an officer and the other was Mr. Collins. The figure grasping her hand in the painting was not an officer as he was not in regimentals, nor was he Mr. Collins as he was not short, pudgy, and greasy. The figure was tall and very handsome….actually he looked very much like Mr…

"Charlotte I did not dance with Mr. Darcy that night."

"I know, I imagined what almost happened instead, and it was such a pretty picture in my head, I just had to draw it, and it turned into a kind of project."

"Is that what you think I am Charlotte, a project? You thought Mr. Darcy and I made such a pretty picture so you made a project of us?"

Elizabeth thought she could meet with her friend with tolerable equanimity but the embarrassment of being the subject of gossip of the whole neighborhood, the frustration of failed matchmaking schemes, and the ire inspired by Mr. Darcy's letter that she received that morning all suddenly came to a boiling point.

"Charlotte! How could you have let this happen? I turned away for just a moment and already you were spreading the story to everyone in the neighborhood! I am forced to spend the rest of my life with a man I hate, but it's alright, because we look so well together!"

"I thought you were a friend I could rely on, Charlotte. You knew that I detested the man. You know yourself what kind of man he is. His character was clearly revealed in the accounts from Mr. Wickham. His proud behavior only served to reinforce these assertions. And Charlotte if you only saw what he wrote to me in the letter I received today. I could laugh at such folly and inconsistency if it were not addressed to me. Oh! Is this to be endured? It shall not be Charlotte; I shall surely perish if we are married."

Charlotte inwardly smiled at her friend. It seemed Lizzy could not decide if she was a traitorous criminal or her confidante friend.

"Lizzy! Do not be so dramatic. You know what happened was not my fault. Colonel Forster was standing very close by and heard everything. He repeated it immediately to anyone who would listen and it quickly spread around the room. Everyone who crowded around me only wanted a confirmation of the report, and I could hardly do anything but tell the truth. As to the matter of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham, there is no evidence to support any of Mr. Wickham's claims. You should not be such a simpleton Lizzy as to allow your preference for Wickham ignore the benefits of becoming engaged to a man of ten times his consequence."

"Charlotte, you have reminded me of something else Mr. Wickham once said of Mr. Darcy. He said the world is blinded by his fortune and consequence, and I do believe you have fallen into that category."

"And YOU Lizzy have been blinded by prejudice. Truly, you know almost nothing of the man. You have formed judgments based on the accounts of a man whom we also barely know. I admit that his behavior has exhibited a great deal of pride, but as I have said before he has a right to be proud."

Elizabeth collapsed into a chair, glad for once they had not ventured outdoors. "That may be true," she replied finally having run out of steam, but determined to hold her ground, "and as I have said before, I could more easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

Elizabeth's countenance suddenly turned rather melancholy. "I am tired of this talk Charlotte; I did not come here today to argue. You _are_ my friend. It was not your fault. I am as much to blame as Mr. Darcy. His letter has given me little hope of ever escaping this marriage. He states that it would be nearly impossible to end our engagement now. Besides, my efforts to secure an alternate means of securing our family's future have proved fruitless. Thus, I am _nearly_ resigned to my fate. I came here to take my leave. We are to depart to London tomorrow. Mama wishes to carefully choose each garment of my trousseau and I do not expect to return until the first week in July, a few weeks before the wedding."

* * *

AN: Ok so this chapter is blah. Review if you want...I am not really a fan of this chapter so I won't be surprised if you aren't either. Oh so I guess the wedding is going to be near the end of July. Right now it's like the end of May. Um I think that's it... see you later.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I took forever because I was writing out of order. I have the rest of the story planned out so it shouldn't be so hard any more. So I finished the next chapter before this one. I will probably post my next chapter pretty soon. I stole Ms. Austen's words for much of the second half of the chapter, I wish I could write like her but I can't. Anyway here is chp 9..

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Did yah not see the way Robert was lookin' at yah? You be careful where yah be walkin' alone Sara."

"Yah don't..." The corridor was empty and Sarah had a mind to tell Betsy that she had already met him alone, but before she could an unusual sound interrupted them. It was a man's laughter. Loud hearty laughter, and it seemed to be coming from the masters study.

It was a rare sight to see the master smile. Sarah and Betsy had only seen the barest glimpse of one while would look at his sister sometimes. They were sure they had never seen or heard him laugh before.

For a moment they just listened to the sound staring at each other in wonder.

"Sarah! Betsy! What are you doing there? Get back to your work."

Mrs. Hudson had come upon them and they quickly scurried off to do their work. She, like the maids, paused and smiled in wonder at the sound that had been absent for far too long.

Within his study, Darcy could hardly get a hold of himself. It had felt so good to truly laugh that he let himself carry on in that manner for quite some time.

When he had finished, he picked up the letter to read it one more time.

Mr. Darcy,

I write from my uncle's house in Gracechurch Street. If such degradation upon your sensibilities is not too much to be borne, and you should deign to grace us with your presence, you should be received here. There is a good deal I wish to discuss with you.

Sir, we are engaged to be married, as absurd as it may be. Perhaps we might begin to follow a more traditional protocol. I do believe you once said you have been used to consider poetry as the food of love. In your letter, did you intend to have this effect making reference to the bard? Congratulations are in order for your selection; one of the great tragedies, how very apt. I thought to respond in kind, and share with you some poetry which particularly caught my eye. Upon my arrival my uncle introduced me to this new poet. I have highlighted some turns of phrase which could be particularly suited to you and your tastes.

THANATOPSIS

O him who in the love of Nature holds

Communion with her visible forms, she speaks

A various language; for his gayer hours

She has a voice of gladness, and a smile

And eloquence of beauty, and she glides

Into his darker musings, with a mild

And healing sympathy, that steals away

Their sharpness, ere he is aware. When thoughts

Of the last bitter hour come like a blight

Over thy spirit, and sad images

Of the stern agony, and shroud, and pall,

And breathless darkness, and the narrow house,

Make thee to shudder and grow sick at heart;-

Go forth, under the open sky, and list

To Nature's teachings, while from all around-

Earth and her waters, and the depths of air-

Comes a still voice-Yet a few days, and thee

The all-beholding sun shall see no more

In all his course; nor yet in the cold ground,

Where thy pale form was laid with many tears,

Nor in the embrace of ocean, shall exist

Thy image. Earth, that nourish'd thee, shall claim

Thy growth, to be resolved to earth again,

And, lost each human trace, surrendering up

Thine individual being, shalt thou go

To mix for ever with the elements,

To be a brother to the insensible rock,

And to the sluggish clod, which the rude swain

Turns with his share, and treads upon. The oak

Shall send his roots abroad, and pierce thy mould.

Yet not to thine eternal resting-place

Shalt thou retire alone, nor couldst thou wish

Couch more magnificent. Thou shalt lie down

With patriarchs of the infant world-with kings,

The powerful of the earth-the wise, the good,

Fair forms, and hoary seers of ages past,

All in one mighty sepulchre. The hills

Rock-ribb'd and ancient as the sun,-the vales

Stretching in pensive quietness between;

The venerable woods; rivers that move

In majesty, and the complaining brooks

That make the meadows green; and, pour'd round all,

Old Ocean's grey and melancholy waste,-

Are but the solemn decorations all

Of the great tomb of man. The golden sun,

The planets, all the infinite host of heaven,

Are shining on the sad abodes of death,

Through the still lapse of ages. All that tread

The globe are but a handful to the tribes

That slumber in its bosom.-Take the wings

Of morning, pierce the Barcan wilderness,

Or lose thyself in the continuous woods

Where rolls the Oregon and hears no sound

Save his own dashings-yet the dead are there:

And millions in those solitudes, since first

The flight of years began, have laid them down

In their last sleep-the dead reign there alone.

So shalt thou rest: and what if thou withdraw

In silence from the living, and no friend

Take note of thy departure? All that breathe

Will share thy destiny. The gay will laugh

When thou art gone, the solemn brood of care

Plod on, and each one as before will chase

His favourite phantom; yet all these shall leave

Their mirth and their employments, and shall come

And make their bed with thee. As the long train

Of ages glides away, the sons of men,

The youth in life's green spring, and he who goes

In the full strength of years, matron and maid,

The speechless babe, and the gray-headed man-

Shall one by one be gathered to thy side

By those who in their turn shall follow them.

So live, that when thy summons comes to join

The innumerable caravan which moves

To that mysterious realm where each shall take

His chamber in the silent halls of death,

Thou go not, like the quarry-slave at night,

Scourged by his dungeon; but, sustain'd and soothed

By an unfaltering trust, approach thy grave,

Like one who wraps the drapery of his couch

About him, and lies down to pleasant dreams.

_**by: William Cullen Bryant**_

I expect we shall soon be in company, where we may discuss our different opinions.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet

That morning, one of his more melancholic moods had descended upon him. From time to time he was plagued by dark thoughts. He would imagine his parents looking down at him and disappointment overshadowing their countenances. Shaking their heads recriminating him for the way he had managed the estate, the way he had neglected Georgiana and almost allowed her to be taken away by Wickham. He wondered what they would have said about Elizabeth.

Her letter had lifted the weight of loss which had hung around his neck for the last five years and tossed it away completely. It inspired him to truly live again, to do more than just go through the motions of life, and she would help him to do it. She was here in London. He would go to her tomorrow.

* * *

The bell indicating the arrival of visitors was heard by all in the drawing room. Mrs. Bennet, Jane, and Mrs. Gardener all looked at Elizabeth expectantly. Before a word could be said, the door opened and Mrs. Gooding announced, "Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Miss Darcy"

The three figures advanced into the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam was about thirty, not handsome, but in person and address most truly the gentleman. Mr. Darcy looked and behaved just as he had been used to in Hertfordshire. He paid his compliments, with his usual reserve, to Mrs. Gardener, then turning to Elizabeth, met her with every appearance of composure. Elizabeth merely curtseyed to him without saying a word.

Miss Darcy was a little taller than Elizabeth; and, though little more than sixteen, her figure was formed, and her appearance womanly and graceful. She was less handsome than her brother; but there was sense and good humor in her face, and her manners were perfectly unassuming and gentle.

"Miss Elizabeth, my sister has long wished to make your acquaintance."

"Indeed I have, I am so glad we are to be sisters." This polite remark seemed to take a herculean effort on the part of Miss Darcy and was accompanied by a creeping blush across her cheeks.

With astonishment did Elizabeth see that her new acquaintance was at least as much embarrassed as herself. Mr. Wickham had described Miss Darcy as exceedingly proud, but the observation of a very few minutes convinced her that she was only exceedingly shy. Aside from this first comment, she found it difficult to obtain a word from her beyond a monosyllable.

Elizabeth, who had expected to find in her as acute and unembarrassed an observer as ever Mr. Darcy had been, was much relieved by discerning such different feelings.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, seeing the difficulty between Elizabeth and his young cousin, entered into the conversation directly with the readiness and ease of a well-bred man, and talked very pleasantly. His other cousin, after having addressed some compliments on the house to Mrs. Gardener, sat for some time without speaking to anybody. At length, however, his civility was so far awakened as to inquire of Mrs. Bennet after the health of the rest of her family. She answered after the usual way and took the opportunity to ask after his friend Mr. Bingley.

"How sad we all were to lose the company of so amiable a gentleman. I can assure you he was greatly missed."

Her eyes flickered over to her eldest daughter as she spoke, so as not to allow him to miss her meaning. Jane, who was serenely observing the two conversations, could not help but blush for her mother.

"A gentleman's business does quite often call him away unexpectedly."

"He is quite a visit in our debt," she added, "for when you all went to town; he promised to take a family dinner with us. I have not forgotten, you see, and I assure you, I was very much disappointed that he did not come back and keep his engagement."

"It is likely he has already paid his debt, as he has been returned to Netherfield these four days complete, and I know it was his intention to call as soon as he was settled."

The disappointment was visible as Mrs. Bennet's countenance fell into dismay. She rose from her seat and abruptly left the room with Jane in tow.

Mrs. Gardener, who had been blessed to have an easy, open, and friendly disposition, attempted to draw Mr. Darcy into conversation discussing her fond memories of the childhood she spent in Derbyshire. She could not have chosen a better subject and soon they were easily conversing.

Elizabeth gloried in every expression, every sentence of her aunt, which marked her intelligence, her taste, or her good manners, glad to have relations for whom there was no need to blush.

Their visitors stayed with them above half-an-hour; and when they arose to depart, Mr. Darcy called on his sister to join him in expressing their wish of seeing them all to dinner at Darcy House as soon as was convenient. Miss Darcy, though with a diffidence which marked her little in the habit of giving invitations, readily obeyed. The invitation was accepted of course, and the dinner was fixed for the day after the next.

* * *

AN: So tell me what you thought. This chapter was really just a set up for my next one so yeah its not very exciting. I hope all of you took the time to read the whole poem. It was one that caught my attention in high school and has stuck with me since as a favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Again I disclaim all credit for the words that I stole from Jane Austen in this chapter.

**Chapter 10**

As Darcy waited on the steps of the Gardener's home the memory of his dream was still fresh in his mind. From the moment he had made up his mind to marry Elizabeth his yearning and desire for her had increased to a now familiar intensity. Each night she would come into his arms and he would taste the passion he knew she possessed. But his dreams left him bereft and incomplete. He had been longing to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless for longer than he cared to admit, certainly long before their engagement.

Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, Mrs. Gardener, and Mrs. Bennet had called on his sister the previous day, but the visit had been brief. Georgiana, though eager to become acquainted with Elizabeth, still found it difficult to entertain for very long, and she found Mrs. Bennet's exuberance more than she could bare. Darcy could easily sympathize.

That night they would be dining at Darcy House. He fully expected to find all the family at home this morning. Therefore he was pleasantly surprised when, upon entering the drawing room, he found Elizabeth was the only occupant.

Had he known Mrs. Bennet had contrived to take everyone from the house in order to leave them alone together, he might have felt more kindly towards her.

"Miss Bennet, it is truly a great pleasure to see you again. How do you do? You look very well, and might I add perfectly lovely."

She had risen upon his entry and address, and now moved forward fixing her gaze upon him. Her every movement enchanted him anew. It was startlingly like his dreams with her eyes locked on his and her graceful steps every moment bring her closer to himself. Darcy had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her.

"Me? Lovely? You should as soon call my mother a wit. Come, come, Mr. Darcy we both know your opinion of me. Let us not use empty flattery for the sake of politeness which you have once already disregarded."

She had halted. Her eyebrows and chin were raised in defiance. The expression created was one contradictorily innocent and accusing. There was such a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner that made her irresistible to him, but she was determined to shock him and continued before he could respond. As she spoke, she turned and led him further into the room.

"I am tolerable I suppose, certainly not handsome enough to tempt you, nor enough to be called perfectly lovely. I am certain you were aware that I could hear you." She faced him now, her eyes shining with amusement at his discomfiture.

As he had ridden across the bumpy gray streets of London that morning, Darcy was forming a resolution. He would not allow himself to lose control of his tongue as he had at their last encounter. Such a resolution could only last so long in her presence. He could contain himself no longer, and so replied, "That was only when I first saw you, for it is many months since I have considered you as one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."

Darcy's declaration and the fierce honesty written in his countenance arrested every power of thought or action within her. So surprised was she, that she did nothing as he moved closer to her crossing the boundaries of propriety. She did nothing as he took her hand and raised it to his lips. His nearness brought with it an additional attack on a new front. The scent of fresh clean linen mixed with leather washed over her. This and the sensations caused by the contact of his large hands closing around hers did nothing to help her recover her senses.

"Miss Bennet, in your letter you suggested that we begin to follow the protocol of a normal engaged couple. I have a few more ideas to contribute. Though I too enjoyed Thanatopsis, I believe my new ideas to be infinitely better than morbid poetry."

Having given up on restraint, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her impertinent playful lips.

It was magnificent. Already in such a state as to be so completely overwhelmed, these new sensations easily pushed her over the edge. Where there was inaction before, her body of its own accord grasped at whatever it could. Her hands pushed their way up his broad chest and wound themselves around his neck, toying with the curls at the nape of his neck pulling herself closer. Her lips had burned upon contact with his and ached to taste more of him. She could feel a smooth cool trail being left across her cheek by the signet ring he always wore and twisted on his little finger. When his tongue ran across her lower lip a new feeling deep within seemed to awaken. It was so strong, new, and sudden that she was pulled out of the haze of the moment. She pulled back and stared at him horrified at what she had just done. When she spoke, it was meant as much for him as for herself.

"Sir! You forget yourself!"

"Elizabeth we are engaged, to be married you must grow accustomed to my attentions."

"I have never desired from you such attentions or even a proposal of marriage and you have bestowed them upon a most unwilling recipient."

Her physical response to him had intimated otherwise, but Mr. Darcy was too much a gentleman to disagree vocally with her in regards to what had just passed. Rather, he said,

"Miss Bennet, _you accepted_ my proposal. An unwilling recipient surely would not have."

"It was upon this that I wished to speak."

Darcy inclined his head, indicating for her to continue.

"You admitted to me in your letter, that your proposal was unintended. You really had no intention to follow through with it, until you discovered the general knowledge and expectation of it. Sir, as unintended was your proposal, so was my acceptance. Had I been paying attention I would have laughed a great deal at you and your slip up, soundly turning you down, and offered you instead the compromise of giving you my hand for a much shorter duration, the next set, which must have been what you originally intended."

As she pronounced these words, Mr. Darcy changed color; but the emotion was short, and he listened without attempting to interrupt her while she continued:

"Never have I regretted more, my inattention in a ballroom. The next morning was too late to amend my error, for when I spoke to my Father to explain it was a simple mistake, he informed me of your visit and gave me no choice in the matter. In the days following I tried every form of persuasion upon my father, but he exerted his will of iron and has not allowed me to break off our engagement. I ask you to do what I cannot."

"You truly wish to break your engagement to me?"

"Yes, sir."

Until this moment he had not truly believed it was her true desire to end the engagement. The prudential advantage was entirely on her side, if any one could have any reason or desire to sever the connection, it would have more likely been him. Unexpectedly the words that Sir William once said to him came into his head, 'for who could object to such a partner'. He certainly could not. She was engaging, intelligent, lively, witty, beautiful, loyal, and devoted. She was everything and more that he never knew he wanted. Until now he had thought her suggestions and attempts break it off sprang from a belief that it was an unwanted obligation for _him_; an altruistic wish that he not be unhappy. Since their engagement he had realized that he could never truly be happy if he did not marry her. He could not allow her to leave him bereft forever.

"Miss Bennet, I could not in good conscience retract my proposal, nor end our engagement. It would be utterly dishonorable and ungentlemanly."

Elizabeth could hardly restrain her astonishment from being visible. The offences against of Mr. Wickham came forcefully to mind, as did the memory of the liberties which he had just taken with her.

"You speak of honor, sir. Hypocrisy is a type of human folly in which I usually find amusement. I cannot however find it in the present case. Here stands before me a man who went against the wishes of his father, blasted the prospects of Mr. Wickham, and willfully and wantonly threw off the companion of his youth, a young man who had none other to depend upon; such a man should not speak to me of honor."

Mr. Darcy, who was leaning against the mantelpiece with his eyes fixed on her face, seemed to catch her words with no less resentment than surprise. His complexion became pale with anger, and the disturbance of his mind was visible in every feature. He was struggling for the appearance of composure, and would not open his lips till he believed himself to have attained it. The pause was to Elizabeth's feelings dreadful. At length, with a voice of forced calmness, he said:

"You know not of what you speak, madam."

"Do I not? Pray what can you have to say to defend yourself? Or under what misrepresentation can you here impose upon others?"

"Misrepresentation! Disguise of every sort is my abhorrence! Do you not consider it possible, Miss Bennet, for all misrepresentation to have already been afforded to you by Mr. Wickham? What evidence has he provided, what exists to support his tales of woe other than his pleasing countenance, charming manners, and his flattery of your vanity?"

Elizabeth felt herself growing more angry every moment; yet she tried to the utmost to speak with composure when she said:

"Perhaps Mr. Darcy, I might have paused to doubt his assertions, had not your own manners expressed a complete disregard for the feelings and value of all those around you, that you felt were beneath you. This you demonstrated at our first meeting. Your succeeding pride, arrogance, conceit, and selfish distain for the feelings of others were sufficient evidence and support to bring immediate conviction of veracity to his statements."

Darcy made no answer for some time, and was walking up and down the room in earnest meditation, his brow contracted, his air gloomy. When at last he stilled, he replied,

"I am grieved that Mr. Wickham has imposed himself on you in this way. Surely what shall follow will come as a great shock, but you must know the truth. To you, my word of honor as a gentleman holds no credence, but I have, in my possession, real proof: documents and testimonies, substantiating irrefutably that the misfortunes of that man are all of his own making, that in all my dealings with Mr. Wickham I have acted fairly, generously and even mercifully. Examining these will, I hope, unfold to you the true nature of his character."

To this, Elizabeth gave no reply.

"I shall send them over tomorrow with my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam, who, from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and, still more, as one of the executors of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with every particular of these transactions, and all my dealings with Mr. Wickham. He must, I think, serve as a credible witness to the truth."

And with these words he hastily left the room, and Elizabeth heard him the next moment open the front door and quit the house.

* * *

AN: Well there it is. That's the confrontation about Wickham. I hope this satisfies you all that have been waiting for some Elizabeth and Darcy interaction. From here on out it will be much more frequent. One of the last parts I wrote in this chapter was the kissing because I dont thing I write that type of thing very well. I actually considered just putting in KISSING SCENE with little stars to leave it to the readers imagination. I'm still not sure about it. Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW ! I AM TELLING YOU, I NEED YOU TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER !


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **There is a warning for this chapter for all of you. The paragraph dedicated to Wickham in this chapter does use the word "hell" two times so if you don't want to read that part just skip over the paragraph. I decided to change my story's rating to T. What with Collins feeling people up and kissing and words like hell, it only seemed appropriate. Also this chapter is dedicated to reviewer -mahhhfy—because I had no intention of writing this chapter until I read that review, and it turned out to be really fun for me so thanks. I would like to thank all my reviewers really. YOU are what inspire me to keep going. THANK YOU!

**Chapter 11**

Bedtime Ruminations

(Our main man)

Darcy listened as the door softly clicked closed signaling his valet had retired for the night. Although he was now physically alone for the first time since returning that morning, anger and indignation remained his companions. How dare she accuse him of being dishonorable and ungentlemanly! Good principles instilled in him as a child maintained the high moral standard to which he constantly held himself to. Through a lifetime of dedication to discipline and decorum, he had studied to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to censure and ridicule. Disdain had covered her features that morning as she spoke of his supposed failings. He found Mr. Gardener as intelligent and lively as his wife. His pleasure in becoming acquainted with Mr. Gardener was a welcome distraction from his tumultuous feelings. How could she believe a worthless excuse of a man over him? How could she be so lacking in judgment? More shocking still was her determination not to marry him. She so absolutely detested him, that she disregarded his wealth and situation. He was one of the most sought after bachelor in London. Those matchmaking mamas not only knew him to be rich and connected, but also knew of his impeccable reputation. He had never had his name connected to any scandal or any woman. He was known to be an honorable gentleman; they knew their daughters would be safe with him. And it didn't hurt anything that he was the handsomest man many of them had ever seen.

That night as he dreamed of Elizabeth, instead of the customary greeting he had come to expect in his dreams, she forcefully pushed him away and walked away toward where Wickham stood, laughing at him.

(Our favorite mama)

Mrs. Bennet suffered from the same sentiments as Mr. Darcy. She lay in bed angry and indignant, tossing and turning fitfully. Her anger was mostly directed at her second daughter, that ungrateful disobedient girl. She had flatly refused to go to dinner. She complained of a headache, which Fanny was sure was not real. She had been in a right state all day. She worried Mr. Darcy would become angry with her impertinence, and then they would all be ruined. Had she no compassion on her poor nerves. The mother of five daughters who still needed husbands could only take so much. She was grateful Grace had the foresight to bring along the soothing tea she often took before bed in order to soothe her aching throat. Sipping from the cup left on her bedside table, Mrs. Bennet reviewed her other worries. The disappointment she received on the day of Mr. Darcy's first visit still smarted. She had been certain they would encounter Mr. Bingley in London and that he would fall under Jane's spell again. Now he was at Netherfield and Jane was in London. Fate had played a cruel trick.

(The handsomest one)

Jane could not agree with her mother more. Fate had played a cruel trick. She had come to London determined to only focus on helping Lizzy through this troublesome time. Lizzy had told her of what had occurred that morning. She had listened sympathetically and given her the reassurances she could. They were both curious as to what the colonel would have to say the next day. She was not surprised to find that Mr. Darcy should think her sister handsome. She had sometimes in Hertfordshire imagined a partiality on his part. She had thought that Mr. Bingley had harbored some feelings for her as well, but where was he? Not here. Deep in the recesses of her heart she harbored the hope of at least seeing Mr. Bingley while she was here in London. She sat at her window looking out at the stars, her thoughts turning to the star crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet.

(The dutiful Colonel)

Even as Jane wondered what he could have to say, so did the Colonel. As he moved about the room preparing for bed, he wondered at the note he had received from his cousin that afternoon. It lay open on his bedside table.

_Richard,_

_I am in need of your assistance. It is in relation to a matter most unpleasant to us. I have recently become aware of some disturbing information regarding Mr. Wickham. I suspect he has been maligning my name in Hertfordshire, telling his usual tales of woe. It is of great importance that Miss Elizabeth should know the truth about him, that she and her family be warned against him. I ask you to take all documents you have in your possession detailing his past debts and actions, and show them to Miss Elizabeth tomorrow morning. If you should add your own testimony to the tale and relate to her ever particular of our interaction with that man, I should be very grateful. I do mean every particular, including what occurred at Ramsgate and lately here in London. She is to be my wife and I trust her to keep this confidential._

_F. Darcy_

That Colonel Fitzwilliam had been confused, would say the least of what he felt. He was prepared to do anything for his cousin, and he would do it. Thinking of Wickham was indeed an unpleasant task. What he should say tomorrow in order to complete the assignment given him by his cousin plagued him until late that night. When he had settled it all in his head and resigned himself to the task, he promptly fell asleep.

(The silly naive flirt)

Lydia lay stretched out on her bed thinking of Wickham in a manner far different from the Colonels. She had met him on the road to Meryton today and had a pleasant interlude with him. He had inquired after her family. He had asked her about the preparations for the wedding, and inquired about when they would all return from London. She had answered and flirted most successfully for Mr. Wickham had responded in a manner he had never heretofore done. He had kissed her. She laid dreaming of his kiss, reliving it over and over again. She imagined their getting married and living happily together for the rest of their days.

(Our unpleasant parson)

Mr. Collins also lay dreaming of his happy future. His dreams included Lydia at the Parsonage, fussing with him over the shelves in the closet and the suitability of the staircases. He pictured their visits to Rosings and her applying the wisdom so graciously bestowed upon them by Lady Catherine. But most of all he dreamed of the nights he would spend with his luscious Lydia. He was counting down the days until he would return to Longbourne, make his application, and secure his bride.

(Our other star crossed lover)

Mr. Collins was not the only one counting days. Mr. Bingley sat at his window looking out at the stars and sighed at his misfortune. Darcy had been correct, impetuosity held no merit. He had determined to return to Hertfordshire and he was gone the next day. Apparently it was the same day that Miss Bennet had gone to London with her sister. He had called at Longbourne the day after his arrival, only to find that the one he desired to see most was not there. What he most wanted to do in that moment was pack everything back up and hastily return to London. He could not, however, abuse the neighborhood in such a way. Having called on one family already, he could not slight the rest of the neighborhood by leaving before visiting the rest of his acquaintances and friends. It would be unforgivable. And since he fully intended to spend a good deal of time here in the future, he did not want to offend anyone. After giving up on the idea of immediately returning to London, he quickly calculated the number of days he would have to endure here before he could politely return to town.

(The villain)

Wickham was not preparing for bed. He had an appointment to keep with Judith, or was it Essie? Well whichever it was he was not going to miss it. As he swallowed down his eighth cup and pulled on his boots he thought of what Lydia had told him. Sure he had been surprised when he heard that Lizzy was engaged to be married to Darcy. Hell, if he had been born a girl he would have tried everything to catch Darcy and his fortune, so he couldn't blame someone else for doing what he would if he could. His thoughts turned to Georgiana. Her fortune was great, and he had tried everything he could to get it, but Darcy had prevented his every attempt. Blast him to hell. Perhaps he could try again when she came to Hertfordshire for the wedding, as she was certain to do. And perhaps if it still proved fruitless, he would succeed with one of his newly acquired sisters. Lydia seemed very willing. Well that was enough thought for one night, off to Essie….. or was it Judith?

(Our sweet, previously naïve, insecure girl)

Her experience in hosting dinners was not extensive in the least. She now lay in bed going over the evening over and over in her head, fretting over her performance as hostess. This dinner had been so obviously important to her brother. He had seemed anxious when the guests arrived; each filing into the house, each entrance lessening the likelihood of the presence she believed he most desired. She was quietly distressed at the absence of Miss Elizabeth, believing it to be somehow her fault that she had not attended. Tears had been silently welling in her eyes; sure Elizabeth had taken no pleasure in making her acquaintance and found her lacking as a prospective sister. Jane seeing her distress had entered directly into conversation with her. As utterly unaware of the reason for this distress as she was, she just as unknowingly vanquished it. She spoke of her sister's deep regret at not being allowed to further their acquaintance and her heartily cursing her illness for its being their obstacle. The kindness in Miss Bennet's expression and manner had drawn her in, and Georgiana had stuck by her side the entire evening. Remembering Miss Bennet's parting assurances that the evening had been lovely, Georgiana peacefully drifted off to sleep.

(The sensible relations)

Mr. and Mrs. Gardener had each shared with the other their opinions and found that they were generally in agreement. Despite its being awkward arriving without Elizabeth, it was a lovely evening. It was obvious that something had happened during Mr. Darcy's visit that morning. Elizabeth was unwilling to talk about it, and had clearly invented an excuse not go to dinner where she would meet her affianced. Mr. Gardener had found Mr. Darcy to be a sensible man of intelligence and wit. If he did seem a bit distracted that evening and neglected to socialize with the whole party, it was to be excused. The times that he had tried to talk of his niece Darcy cleverly turned the talk to something else. They discussed business more often than anything. Mr. Darcy was obviously a man with a great many responsibilities and interests, and seemed to manage them all very prudently. He was sure he would make a good husband for his niece, but could he make her happy? This question remained unanswered as they went to sleep.

(The thoroughly disappointed party)

Miss Caroline Bingley was fuming once again. The news of Mr. Darcy's engagement was now quite old, but every night as she retired and thought about the future that would no longer be hers she became inflamed once more. It wasn't fair for that insignificant country miss to assume the role as Mistress of Pemberley! She had never even seen it! She did not even treat Mr. Darcy with the respect and deference he deserved. It was utterly unfair. She had worked for so many years to become the intimate acquaintance of Mr. Darcy, forwarding the friendship between him and her brother. It had borne promising fruits she had thought. She had been invited to Pemberley, had become friends with his sister, and spent much time with him. But it all came to nothing, and now she had nothing. These unhappy thoughts could only end in the same way they had since the night of the Netherfield ball. She cried and cried until finally she became unconscious and unaware of the pain of disappointed hopes.

(Our heroine)

Elizabeth was still awake when Jane came to bed. After sharing with her sister what had occurred that morning, she had feigned tiredness, snuggled beneath the covers, and closed her eyes to feign sleep. Jane had gone to sit by the window for a good while. Elizabeth was unable to sleep. There was too much turmoil within; her mind could not be still. She wondered at the surprising behavior exhibited my Mr. Darcy. Cold, calm, reserved, proud Darcy had passionately declared her handsome and kissed her! Never had she been kissed in such a manner. Of all the things she could have expected him to do, that would have been the last. His presumption and arrogance was maddening. She had seen the shock in his eyes as understood that she wished to have nothing more to do with him. More shocking than all had been her reaction to him. She had not believed herself capable of such wanton behavior. It was especially confusing to her how it could have happened in reaction to a man she detested; a man who had acted so despicably. The remembrance of his assertions renewed her feelings of confusion. He claimed to have irrefutable proof and the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam to support his claims. Could it be that she was wrong or mistaken about Mr. Wickham? Charlotte's words came clearly into her head. "_YOU Lizzy have been blinded by prejudice. Truly, you know almost nothing of the man. You ha__ve formed judgments based on the accounts of a man whom we also barely know." _Charlotte was always infuriatingly sensible and right. There was really no reason to dwell on the subject further until she met with Colonel Fitzwilliam tomorrow. Her mind therefore wandered back to the way he had kissed her and how she had responded. Eventually sleep found her and she dreamed pleasant dreams that she would not remember in the morning.

* * *

AN: Well what do you think? My chapterly petition for reviews is relentless. Also I apologize for any errors in the chapter I haven't read over it as many times as I should before posting it. Oh and I think maybe I made Bingley too much of a sap in this chapter with him sighing and mooning and counting down the days till he can see Jane again. I felt bad, but that is the way he is going to be in my story. Also I feel like some people might not like how I made Miss Bingley so pitiable, but I feel bad for her so that's how I wrote her. She won't be playing any real part in my story in the future but I wanted to respect her feelings. What did you think about my takes on our other characters?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It may well be supposed how anxiously Elizabeth awaited the colonel the morning following her confrontation with Mr. Darcy. She had been steadfastly persuaded that he could have no explanation to give.

When Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived, he suggested an outing to a park he was particularly fond of. As they set out, his friendly open demeanor did not fade away until he was beside Elizabeth and some distance from the others. Feeling a sufficient distance had been put between anybody who might over hear their conversation, he turned gravely to her and spoke.

"Miss Bennet, I know not under what form of falsehood Mr. Wickham has imposed himself on you but I hope you will acquit my cousin henceforth of cruelty towards Mr. Wickham."

"Pray, speak your piece, Sir." She had spoken rather coldly and immediately regretted her tone and silently berated herself. With a strong prejudice against everything he might say, she silently prepared to hear all he might have to say with patience. They began walking once more and his account of the history that existed between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham began.

""Mr. Wickham was the son of a very respectable man, who for many years had the management of all the Pemberley estates. His steady faithful services as steward naturally inclined Mr. Darcy's father to be of service to him and his family. My uncle became George Wickham's godfather. He supported George at school, and afterwards at Cambridge. An education he would not have received otherwise, as his parents were left nearly destitute by the extravagance of Mrs. Wickham. My uncle was not only fond of his society, whose manners were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoped the church would be his profession. He intended to provide for him in it."

Thus far everything he said supported the facts that were known, and she told him so.

"He informed me of all this himself, Colonel."

"Well then, this may be where our stories diverge. Though my uncle thought well of Mr. Wickham till the day he died, for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities—the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of his patron, could not escape the observation of two young men of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments."

"As a boy I spent many of my summer months at Pemberley with my cousins. George was often our companion. We all passed many hours together in the manner that young boys are accustomed to do; riding, fishing, swimming, that sort of thing. As we grew older, his careless arrogant behavior grew more pronounced. His manners displayed a conceited total want of propriety and a selfish disregard for the feelings of others. He was often in the company of the maids, causing them to giggle and blush. I know of more than one that had to leave Pemberley because of his actions. He frequently stole port from my uncle's study. He ran up debts in Lambton and laid them to his mothers blame. At school he relied on deceit and his charms to persuade professors and others to help him. Every exception and excuse was made for him."

She wished to discredit it entirely, repeatedly exclaiming in her head, "This must be false! This cannot be! This must be the grossest falsehood!" but she kept silent. Though she remained quiet and had not interrupted, he could see the obstinate look of disbelief in her features.

Colonel Fitzwilliam pulled a thick stack of, what appeared to be, different sizes of old wrinkled paper. Handing them to her, he continued speaking, "Not wishing to disillusion his father, my cousin always resolved Wickham's debts and rescued him from whatever trouble he had created for himself. I have with me documents and receipts of the amounts paid to clear Mr. Wickham's past debts. All of them paid by Mr. Darcy. Tradesmen from all over the country hear George Wickham's name and become red in the face with anger. In many cases the cause is not only fiscal debts. Included as well there, is a report made to the magistrate of his most recent despicable conduct."

Feeling he had spoken enough for the present, he allowed her time to digest his words.

Still unwilling to admit her error, the papers remained folded and clenched in her hand. She looked away from the Colonel observing the bustle of life going on around her. Mr. Gardener was keeping his sister's attention fully occupied at the front, leading the group through the park. Mrs. Gardener and Jane were ahead of them, having a job of it, getting the children to stay on the path. Just now, little James had spotted a squirrel and ran off to chase it. She imagined the scene Colonel Fitzwilliam described of the three of them fishing in the summer at Pemberley and wondered at their present relationship.

Her sense of justice finally winning out over her natural desire to resist correction, she slowly unfolded the pages and examined each of them. Such perusal proved most mortifying. When she reached the report mentioned by the colonel, a sharp gasp escaped. He thought he heard her say under her breath, "the rogue", but he could not be sure. It contained written statements from the servants at Darcy house describing the attempt that had been made by Wickham to abduct Miss Darcy.

"I do believe this is enough to discredit anything he might have told you attempting to discredit my cousins character, do I surmise correctly?"

Unable to meet his eyes, Elizabeth merely nodded.

"But I have not done yet. There is still more to explain. When my uncle died about five years ago he designated that a living might be given to Mr. Wickham upon his taking orders and it becoming vacant. Knowing what I have just shared with you, Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy and I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman. Therefore, we were gratefully relieved when Wickham declared his resolution of never taking orders. He requested, instead, more immediate pecuniary imbursement, in lieu of the living. This, my cousin readily agreed to, and it was granted in the sum of three thousand pounds. He expressed an intention to study the law, but neither myself nor my cousin believed is should be accomplished. He left to live in London and it seemed that all connection between them was at an end. I wish more than anything that it had been."

Colonel Fitzwilliam now paused. Elizabeth chanced a look at him and was grateful his view was fixed on some point in the distance. She watched as his features transformed and hardened into stone.

"Last summer, he persuaded Miss Darcy to elope with him. Thankfully, Darcy came upon them the day before they intended to leave. Darcy sent Wickham away immediately. Had I been the one to have found him with her, I would not have acted to generously. Had I been there, he would not have left in one piece. It was nearly impossible for me to credit that he had attempted to abduct her once again. He most certainly will not walk away from our next encounter."

She heard each declaration with surprise and shock. Eagerness and impatience of knowing what the next sentence might bring, hardly left her power of comprehension, and was barely capable of attending to the meaning of the one being spoken. Colonel Fitzwilliam's eyes had grown black; she did not doubt his sincerity. The truth overthrew every cherished opinion of Mr. Wickham's worth. Astonishment, apprehension, and even horror, oppressed her.

All she could manage to say was, "Oh, poor Miss Darcy."

"Miss Bennet, Georgiana is yet unaware of the attempt that was made lately in London; we do not wish to worry her. It is also not known beyond my cousins, myself, and now you of the elopement that almost took place. I would ask that you not reveal what I have shared with you to anyone."

Now feeling the necessity of looking him in the eye, she boldly raised her head and replied in the firmest tone she could muster, "Of course. You have my word, I shall tell no one."

She had not noticed when they had stopped walking, but now perceived that they had lost sight of her family. In an attempt to catch up, they began walking at a brisk pace. Upon rounding the bend, they came upon the group conversing with an unmistakable couple.

They were within five yards of each other, and so abrupt was his appearance, that it was impossible to avoid his sight. Their eyes instantly met, and the cheeks of both were overspread with the deepest blush. She absolutely started, and for a moment seemed immovable from surprise; but shortly recovering herself, advanced towards the party, and spoke to Mr. Darcy, if not in terms of perfect composure, at least of perfect civility. She was able to address Miss Darcy and express her regrets personally of not being able to attend dinner the previous evening. Georgiana accepted them graciously. And with more courage than she knew she possessed, extended an invitation for them all to accompany herself and Mr. Darcy back to Darcy House to partake of luncheon with them. Having not attended the dinner, Elizabeth could not easily reject this offer. She along with Miss Darcy looked to Mr. Darcy, desirous of knowing how he approved of the scheme. Elizabeth felt sure that if he had not hated her before, he most certainly would now. She was utterly ashamed of the abominable way she had abused him. How he must despise her for assuming in him the defects of character he most scorned in the scoundrel Mr. Wickham.

Mr. Darcy looked surprised. The initial blush had gone but the look of surprise had remained. Seeing they had no intention to speak until he had spoken he began, "We should be delighted to have you all for luncheon."

"Then we shall be delighted to accept."

The luncheon was nothing extravagant, when it was over a tour of the house was suggested.

Although he accompanied the party throughout the house, the tour was being conducted by Mrs. Hudson, the housekeeper, rather than Mr. Darcy himself. His excuse was the possibility of his being called away by business and a wish not to disrupt the tour. He dutifully continued at the side of his affianced, but between Elizabeth and Darcy there was a restraint which kept them mutually silent, unwilling to approach any subject.

As the end of the tour approached, the couple unwittingly fell behind the group. The rest of the party filed into the last room and began to move about. Some were admiring the fine details and workmanship; others were estimating the value of the furnishings. Mr. Darcy paused at the doorway barring entrance from Elizabeth. While his courage was still high, he spoke to her.

"This shall be your home, do you approve of it?" Elizabeth could only nod noncommittally, maintaining her focus on a spot in the wall.

"My time is rather equally divided between Pemberley and town. You shall be mistress; it shall be your own establishment. You are at liberty to order any changes to be made in any of the chambers, save mine. Could you not…..Do you not think you could be happy here?"

Still Elizabeth gave no reply.

"You should have an establishment of your own if you wish. As Mrs. Darcy, anything you should wish for would be yours."

Offended by the idea her happiness could be bought, she hotly replied, "Do you think that you could _tempt_ me with establishments?"

He did not answer her immediately, but considered her for a few moments; his gaze reminiscent of the way he had looked at her during her stay at Netherfield when Jane had taken ill and when he had kissed her. His eyes swept over her face, down the length of her body, and returned to her lips for a moment before raising his eyes to meet hers and responded,

"Not with establishments, perhaps."

She lowered her eyes before his bold and passionate gaze. The sensations inspired by his kiss were resurfacing, and she felt sure her face was turning a striking shade of pink. It was all pride and insolence. Her feelings were scarcely to be defined. Embarrassment, anger, and shame all at once flooded her body.

Checking himself, he cleared his throat and apologized.

"Forgive me.

"Miss Elizabeth, I was taken by complete surprise by your presence in the park this morning. Had I known you were to be there with my cousin, I would not have dreamt of imposing myself upon you so soon. I suspect my cousin knows of my habit to walk out with Georgiana there, and specifically chose that location in the hopes of meeting us, and most likely in hopes of an invitation for lunch. I deeply regret the presumption of my cousin.

Shame overcame all else and she exclaimed, "It is I that should be offering my apologies, sir. This half hour my sense of justice has been exhorting me to speak."

"Am I to understand then, that Colonel Fitzwilliam had sufficient time to disclose my entire history, in regards to Mr. Wickham?"

"Yes, and I am most heartily ashamed of myself."

Mr. Darcy could hardly resist saying, 'As well you should be', but he did not. What he did say was,

"His success is not to be wondered at. Ignorant as you previously were of everything concerning either, detection could not be in your power, and suspicion certainly not in your inclination. There have been many who have been taken in by him." As he finished speaking his tone grew somber and his eyes looked sad.

Before she could think of something to say, Miss Darcy signaled the end of the tour, inviting all of them to return to the drawing room for tea.

* * *

AN:So obviously I used a lot of text from the novel in this chapter. So,... disclaimer! Also must disclaim a part that I stole from another book. The whole tempt me with establishments thing is something I stole from a book called _The Devil on Horseback by Victoria Holt._ It is a scene that I have always loved and thought hilarious so I thought I'd throw it in there, hope you all don't mind. I wasn't really sure if i wanted to do the whole thing with him explaining because it is just a lot of info we already know, kinda boring ya know? I was just going to have it be after and her reaction but then I changed my mind because it seemed like lots of reviewers anticipated it. Ok, so let me know what you thought of it, thanks again for all the reviews and support!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter. It is the same day and they are still all at Darcy's house.

Chapter 13

When tea was over, Colonel Fitzwilliam reminded Elizabeth of having promised to play for him. She had at no time ever made such a promise, but welcomed the distraction that would necessitate her full focus, and she sat down directly to the instrument. The Colonel drew a chair near her. The rest of the party listened to half a song, and then began to talk as before. Mr. Darcy soon after separated himself, and with his usual deliberation, walked towards the pianoforte and stationed himself so as to command a full view of the fair performer's countenance. Elizabeth wondered at what his purpose could be. Determined to act herself and disguise her discomfiture, at the first convenient pause, she turned to him with an arch smile, and said:

"You mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? I will not be alarmed though, there is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me."

"You are quite mistaken, Miss Bennet," he replied, "you cannot really believe me to entertain any design of alarming you. I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance long enough to know that stubbornness that exists within you. I also know that you find great enjoyment in saying things intended to amuse, surprise, or shock your listeners." Darcy mirrored her arch expression and continued, smirking all the while. "I have always seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We are each of an unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the eclat of a proverb."

Elizabeth laughed heartily at this picture of herself. Though Mr. Darcy had started in earnest, his tone had turned sardonic, and ended invariably teasing. Desiring to return in kind, she said to Colonel Fitzwilliam, "Your cousin will give you a very pretty notion of me, and teach you not to take seriously a word I say. I _had_ hoped to pass myself off with some degree of credit," feeling fully embarrassed and ashamed by the error in judgment she had already displayed, she continued, "though I confess it should be a difficult task now, all things considered". Still unwilling to admit defeat, she turned her address Mr. Darcy directly. "Indeed I am surprised at you sir, for it is very impolitic to mention all that you know to my disadvantage, as it gives me leave to retaliate. You should know by now that I would have no scruples in revealing such things of you that may shock your relations to hear."

"I am not afraid of you," said he, smilingly. Though she spoke sweetly in a teasing manner, it was obviously a challenge, and he was no coward.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, should you not like to know how he behaves among strangers?"

"Pray let me hear what you have to accuse him of." cried Colonel Fitzwilliam unsure whether or not she was being serious.

Elizabeth winced as she heard him, aware she really had no right to accuse him of anything. She herself was unsure as to what she was about. Though she was deeply ashamed, there existed a primal urge to justify herself, even if in the smallest degree. She knew she shouldn't continue, that she had no right, but did.

"You shall hear then—but prepare yourself for something very dreadful. The first time of my ever seeing him in Hertfordshire, you must know, was at a ball—and at this ball, what do you think he did?"

Here she paused dramatically looking from Colonel Fitzwilliam to Darcy. The latter's face paled visibly. Surely she wouldn't...

"He danced only four dances, though gentlemen were scarce; and, to my certain knowledge, more than one young lady was sitting down in want of a partner. Mr. Darcy, you cannot deny the fact."

He let out a sigh, for once relieved at her teasing. He had feared that she would recount the embarrassing remark he had made about her being barely tolerable, and that it was done within her hearing. He was sure this had been her intention, for her eyes were shining with mirth and triumph. Were his cousin ever to discover this, he would never hear the end of it.

He looked meaningfully at Elizabeth and replied, "_I am_ sorry for my behavior that evening, but I had not, at that time, the honor of knowing any lady in the assembly beyond my own party."

"True; and nobody can ever be introduced in a ball-room. Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam, what do I play next? My fingers await your orders."

She turned away, determined to avoid the discussion of the subject further, but he would not let it rest.

"Elizabeth, I _should _have judged better, I should have sought an introduction, and I should have danced more; but I am ill-qualified to recommend myself to strangers."

"Shall we ask your cousin the reason of this?" said Elizabeth, continuing to address Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Shall we ask him why an honorable gentleman of sense and education, and who has lived in the world, is ill qualified to recommend himself to strangers?"

His heart lifted as she pronounced each complimentary word, but failed to form an appropriate response. Had he realized the slip from formality he had made, he would have rejoiced in her acceptance of it, but it seemed only Colonel Fitzwilliam had noticed. Prudently, he chose not to call attention to it.

"I can answer your question," said the Colonel in response, "without applying to him. It is because he will not give himself the trouble."

Darcy recalled her words: selfish disdain for the feelings of others, disregard for those beneath you, your pride, conceit, arrogance... each now being supported by the opinion of one of his closest relations.

"I certainly have not the talent which some people possess," said Darcy struggling to defend himself against the weight of the just accusations, "of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns, as I often see done."

"My fingers," said Elizabeth gently, "do not move over this instrument in the masterly manner which I see your sister's do. They have not the same force or rapidity, and do not produce the same expression. But then I have always supposed it to be my own fault—because I will not take the trouble of practicing. It is not that I do not believe my fingers as capable as any other woman's of superior execution."

Darcy smiled softly and after a moment replied, "You are perfectly right."

Here they were interrupted by Jane forwarding a petition of the general party for Miss Darcy to play for them. Jane's goodness and sweetness had done all but strip completely away the timidity of her companion, who only after a little encouragement acceded to the request and approached the pianoforte. Elizabeth immediately removed herself and moved to sit on the sofa near her aunt. However, Darcy gently touched her arm and guided her to the smaller sofa that was unoccupied some distance away. His movement had acquired her full attention. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes listening to Miss Darcy play.

At length he observed, "Miss Bennet, my sister has had the advantage of a London master to tutor her, and it benefited her greatly. Perhaps the influence of a master is what I am in need of." His expression was sincere. The combination of his behavior, words, and look were enough to muddle all organized thought. She therefore blurted out all that she was feeling.

"Sir, I can hardly credit your behavior towards me. You seek my company, pay me compliments, tease and converse amicably, and remain in my presence. My own behavior merits the severest reproof, I had fully expected you to hate me and treat me with deserved disdain, avoiding me at all cost, yet here you sit beside me more sociable than ever."

"I will admit to passing the whole of yesterday and full through the night in anger, indignant at your opinion of me. But my anger has passed. As I walked with my sister this morning, my thoughts dwelt on what my cousin would share with you concerning her. I do not blame my sister for falling pray to his charms and I realized I could not in good conscience blame you any more than her. As to my amicability, it must be credited to my succumbing to your influence."

"You are very generous sir, but the excuse of Miss Darcy must be her age and inexperience. I have no such excuses. He had flattered my vanity and chose to attack the one person who had wounded mine. You said that you should have judged better, but it is _I_ who should have judged better."

"I will not argue with you on that point, but I am not entirely blameless. I made a thoughtless remark. I had never considered the offense that could be given by my reserve. Under your influence, I am certain I shall improve on that score."

Elizabeth was embarrassed and became silent, but after a few moments recollected herself and replied, "I do not know that you will have so much success as it seems that whenever I am alone with you I have a tendency toward bouts of silence."

"I am sure we shall find some use for those moments where words escape you in the future."

She was not sure what he meant, but nodded in silent agreement, and turned her attention back to Miss Darcy's playing.

* * *

AN: I thought it would be interesting to see how this scene played out after their confrontation. I know the chapter is on the short side, but that is because it is just a continuation of the last chapter. Well what do you think now? Did Elizabeth apologize enough? Did Darcy get over his anger too quickly, and recognize his bad manners too soon? Did it all happen too fast? I was talking to my brothers and sister today and they said jokingly that I should just post a chapter ending my story that says They eventually got married and lived happily ever after... until they died in a carriage accident on their way to Pemberley for the first time. the end. Well at least I didn't do that, right?


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry for this long delay! I have not shelved or forgotten about it. I just had life get a lot more busy lately, and I was suffering from writers block for a while. When I started writing this, I wasn't doing anything but in this last month I started school and started working and doing a lot of stuff. So sorry again for the delay! I hope there are still people reading my story who will continue to read it.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

She was outside, alone in the sunshine which had no warmth in it. A week had passed since her visit and still she could not feel. Until this moment, she never knew herself. Jane had tried to comfort her, but she could not deny how very much she had been in the wrong, and how very much she deserved to suffer. A few days ago, she had held her head high in righteous anger and poured out her wrath in pursuit of justice. Then, when faced with Colonel Fitzwilliam and the truth in the park, a deep sense shame and guilt had overcome her. She now wallowed in self loathing to the same degree as she had previously preened in her righteous anger. All pride overturned, all sense of self shaken, she now felt lost.

There had not been enough time before their encounter in the park and subsequent visit to Darcy House to process the damning revelation about Wickham. Nor had there been enough time to reconcile her former opinions of Mr. Darcy with the truth. She had been faced with too much. Only that night, as she lay awake in her bed exhausted, did she begin to process everything.

The prolonged introspection that followed had uncovered more and more shocking revelations. Long had she prided herself on her judgment of character. To be so completely proven wrong about a person was humbling in the extreme. But it was not only this! She had never considered herself a vain creature. She knew Jane to be the most beautiful of the Bennet's. She knew this and knew that everyone else in the neighborhood knew it. She did not overly concern herself with her appearance and the latest fashions. She did not judge others based on their appearance, nor on the opinions they held about her appearance. At least that is what she had thought a few days ago. She had recently come to the painful realization that one man's insult and another man's compliment had easily been the means of her complete undoing. She clung to first impressions, prejudicing all succeeding events to their support.

Actually thinking back, if she was truthful with herself (which she was now determined to be), her first impression had been that he was exceedingly handsome; his fortune and pride as yet unknown. Upon his entrance at the assembly she was immediately attracted to his tall broad shoulders, dark curly hair, and serious mien. Her admiration of him made his rejection of her that much more poignant and powerful. She had allowed her wounded feelings and indignant vanity to harden into prejudice.

As unsure of herself as she had become, her bewilderment applied in equal degree, if not more, to Mr. Darcy. Of Mr. Darcy she did not quite know what to think. He had declared her the handsomest woman of his acquaintance and he had kissed her! A man, who had at one time had thought her barely tolerable. When she had been in his home he had almost always been by her side. Yet his calls had been infrequent in the last week. When he did come, it was never alone. He was always accompanied by his sister and sometimes Colonel Fitzwilliam. His visiting appeared to be motivated by an effort to forward the relationship between herself and his sister. For this she was grateful. The attention needed to draw out Miss Darcy in conversation made her forget herself. Though Mr. Darcy continued his customary observation and contributed little to their conversations, he was caught smiling more often than he had used to do.

She wondered if he was truly smiling more now, or if she had been so blinded by her prejudices that she had disregarded all his previous smiles as rare occurrences or not even noticed them at all. She thought back to their conversations in Hertfordshire trying to recall. What had induced her to behave so badly? No one could deny his insult to her. Pride, he certainly had. What she had said to him was true, he must have been aware that she would hear him and disregarded her feelings as he spoke. But couldn't his bad behavior and ill humor be attributed to the feelings aroused by the ordeal with Wickham and his sister having occurred only a short time before his arrival to Hertfordshire? She should not have let the remark affect her so. But for her abominable vanity! After that, she had looked for, and no doubt invented, offense in all his actions. Her behavior to him was at least always bordering on the uncivil. She never spoke to him without rather wishing to inflict pain than not. She looked for ways to bring low his pride, arguing with him trying to prove him in error at every turn. The irony of it would strike her as humorous had she not been the victim of it.

Though the bench she had been sitting on had remained within reach of the sun's rays, she felt cold and empty. She had thought spending time out of doors would improve her mood and spirits. Realizing it had done her little good she decided to return to the house where at least she had her cousins for distraction. Upon returning to the house she saw that she had a letter from home. Seeing that it was in Lydia's hand her curiosity was instantly piqued, for Lydia was the most sporadic of corespondents. After discovering her cousins were engaged in their studies Elizabeth removed to her room were she could read her letter and hopefully distract herself from her brooding.

_Lizzy!_

_You will never guess what has happened here. We are all dreadfully upset. I thought to write to you because I know he was a particular favorite of yours, and he became a particular favorite of mine. I do hope you are not thrown so terribly out of spirits as I have been. It was a terrible shock. Oh you will never believe it! I am afraid the news will send Mama into such a state. It is the most incredible scandal. Apparently it happened around the outside milliners, you know, that alley where we found that litter of kittens a few years back. I heard it from Mrs. Foster herself. He was there to meet Essie Graystone, you know the milliners daughter. She is such a sleight little thing and so full of freckles and spots, I really can't imagine why he wanted to see her. Well, instead of finding her, he found Mr. Graystone waiting for him. In any case, you know how close the milliner is to our Aunt Phillips house, she said she heard the whole thing. She said Mr. Graystone was shouting about his daughter and calling him all sorts of names. -_

A sudden knock on her door called her attention away from finishing Lydia's letter and discovering the conclusion to such a tale. Her mother's sharp impatient tone penetrated the thick oak door.

"Lizzy, You are needed downstairs, the gentlemen have called."

There was an excitement in her voice that she could not account for, and wondered at what could be the cause. "Thank you, mama, I shall be down directly."

Elizabeth rose, laying the letter amongst the rest of the correspondence from home. She quickly straitened her frock and checked over her appearance ensuring she was presentable. When she was satisfied she pulled open her door took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

When she entered the parlor she found not only Mr. Darcy but Mr. Bingley as well. The latter had been conversing with Jane, who to Elizabeth was clearly discomposed. Upon seeing her enter the room he immediately rose and came towards her addressing her in his pleasant congenial manner.

"Miss Elizabeth, I can't tell you how delighted I was when Darcy told me you would become Mistress of Pemberly! I offer my heartfelt, though belated, congratulations! How do you do?"

"I am very well sir. And you?"

"I am very well as you see."

Mr. Darcy had by this time approached them, but remained hovering a few paces away, silently waiting for the opportunity to properly greet his fiancé. This Elizabeth immediately perceived, and therefore offered her hand to him. He took it immediately, bringing it to his lips. A short bow was made and a soft murmuring of "Miss Elizabeth" was uttered. She responded accordingly curtsying while murmuring, "Mr. Darcy".

Jane who had become quite fond of and grown quite close to Miss Darcy was sad to see that her new friend had not come that day, and thus spoke to her brother. "I should like to inquire after your sister Mr. Darcy. She has been your frequent companion on these visits of late."

"She is perfectly well, I thank you. She was detained from your company this morning at the insistence of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. They were determined to have her as their shopping companion."

"Oh, I am glad to hear that she is well. I am sure Miss Darcy is an invaluable companion, with so many friends I suppose we cannot hold a monopoly on her time. They are sure to have a lovely time shopping." Jane, the eternal optimist did not realize how hopelessly in error she was. Mr. Darcy had been assured by his sister that she had much rather visit the Gardeners, but had been unable to think of an excuse to forgo the shopping excursion.

Elizabeth now forced herself to speak, changing the direction of the conversation. "Mr. Bingley, when did you arrive back in town? I had heard that you were fixed at Netherfield."

"I _have_ grown very fond of Netherfield. I find the society very much to my liking. It was for this reason that I had returned but found that I had business that called me back to London, as it often does."

"And do you plan to stay long here in London? Does your business require a great deal of time for its resolution?"

"At the moment I am unsure as to how long it may take to resolve, but I should like to stay some weeks if I am to have privilege of frequently enjoying the company of you and your family."

This was said to Jane and Elizabeth with such an eagerness about him that it could leave no room for doubt. Though it was obvious to Elizabeth and Darcy what was in Mr. Bingley's mind, their feelings on its subject were quite the opposite. Mr. Darcy was dreadfully worried. Elizabeth was all happy anticipation.

Elizabeth's words to him had remained burned into his memory. Her words resounded and echoed around his head continually. When, like Elizabeth, he had had a chance to properly review the interview and process all that had been said, the realization had struck him that Mr. Bennet had forced her into the engagement. His reasons probably being that such an advantageous match could not be passed up. Longbourne estate was entailed upon that pompous clergyman. His daughters had little but their charms to recommend themselves. One of them at least would have to marry very well in order assure the future security of the others. If Bingley proposed to Miss Bennet, would Mr. Bennet think it good enough a match as to release Lizzy from her obligation to marry him? It was very likely. Mr. Darcy could not allow this to happen….at least not until he was legally bound to Elizabeth in the eyes of God and man.

As for Elizabeth, surprisingly, an opportunity of escape from her engagement was not the thought foremost in her head. The happiness of her sister meant the world to her. For the moment, her solitary reflection centered on the image of a smiling Jane at the side of a smiling Bingley happily leaving the church arrayed in the finest wedding garb.

Having had noticed the twos distraction, Bingley had turned and engaged Jane in quiet conversation.

The rest of the morning was spent in much the same manner. Darcy was silently contemplating ways to prevent Bingley from proposing and worrying about what would happen if he failed to do so. Elizabeth was content to merely admire the ease in which her sister and Bingley had fallen into the camaraderie they had displayed in Herfordshire. When the gentlemen left Elizabeth turned to Jane with a knowing smile.

"Stop it Lizzy!"

"Dear Jane, I cannot help it. He makes his feelings so very plain. He loves you! You shall surely be engaged within the fortnight."

"Lizzy! You know well it is not possible, even if he did love me. We shall be returned home within the week. What chances do we have of meeting so often with Mr. Bingley?"

"Have you forgotten that Mr. Darcy is one of Mr. Bingley's oldest friends? What could be more natural than his accompany his greatest friend on his frequent visits? And it is very likely you will both be thrown together often, as Mr. Darcy and I will need chaperones, and I am sure Mama will not miss such an opportunity. "

Jane's face by now was as red as an apple. Elizabeth watched as Jane's face went from embarrassed to a state of dreamy wonder. It had always been their greatest wish to marry for love. Jane's happy imaginings were abruptly interrupted by the remembrance that her dearest sister would not be marrying for love. Lizzy had shared with her the obstinacy of their father, how he had felt the need to force Lizzy for the security of the rest of the family.

"Oh, Lizzy, I've just thought of something. If I were truly to become engaged to Mr. Bingley, Father could have no more objections to your ending your engagement with Mr. Darcy."

Suddenly the likelihood of an engagement coming about between Jane and Bingley became more greatly diminished. It was the answer to her problems, but...

"Yes that is true Jane... but beyond whatever good uses your engagement to Mr. Bingley could be put to, I wish it so, so that you may be happy."

Pulling her sister into an embrace, she continued, "_You_ deserve to be happy Jane."

"As do you Lizzy."

Their mother who had conveniently left them alone for the morning visit chose now to intrude upon the sisters.

"Jane dear, you're needed upstairs by your aunt to tend to the children. Lizzy I hope you have done your duty to Mr. Darcy on this visit and paid him every attention."

"Thank you Mama."

With a significant look in Lizzy's direction she arose and left the room. The sounds of a child crying becoming audible as the door opened.

Elizabeth searched her mind for something to distract her mother, Suddenly she remembered the missive from Lydia that sat upstairs. It was just the thing her mother loved to hear about.

"Mama, I received a letter from Lydia today, would you not like to hear the news from Meryton? From what I read so far, it appears to be quite scandalous."

"Of course my dear, go and retrieve it at once."

Elizabeth left the room thankful for once for Lydia's penchant for the dramatic. She went up to her room and picked up the letter. As she made her way back she set about finishing her reading of it so as to make sure it was appropriate to share with their mother.

_He was in a terrible rage. They are all trying to say it was an accident but I do not believe it. Oh dear I've just realized I haven't revealed the shocking truth. Mr. Wickham is dead! Mr. Graystone has been taken in by the magistrate and it is all being sorted out but the milliners is closed! It is terrible luck with our all needing new things for your wedding. I hope you will not forget to bring us back the newest fashions of London and I am in most particular need of a new warm pelisse for this winter. _

_Your loving sister,_

_Lydia_

* * *

I know it wasn't too exciting of a chapter, but I always appreciate reviews! Thanks everybody.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was a generally known fact that Mr. Darcy did not like to be disturbed while attending to matters of estate and business. Luncheon had passed and Mr. Darcy had sequestered himself inside his study, determined to attend to the correspondence he had been neglecting for the last week. This task was proving more and more difficult as flashes of his morning visit persisted in intruding into his thoughts, and occupying his attention.

Charles Bingley was hopelessly in love with Jane Bennet, that perfectly clear for all to see. It had also been quite plain to him that Elizabeth took great satisfaction in his friend's obvious attentions and intentions towards her sister Jane. She had sat there with a silly grin on her face for a full ten minutes. He had been struck anew by her beauty. Soft eastern morning light had enhanced her natural radiance. Her genuine expression of contentment and satisfaction caused his heart to stir and mirror her emotions. Elizabeth appeared to be made for happiness. The only time he could remember her not being so, was in her expression of displeasure with himself. A period of awkward confusion had followed her interview with his cousin, but it seemed, he hoped, she had moved past these feelings.

Though he hoped her feelings and opinions of him had changed, he was not yet willing to bet on them. He needed to be sure that nothing would stand in the way of their marriage. Fitzwilliam Darcy did not leave things to chance. Not only could he not bear to think of living life without her by his side, but if she were to break off the engagement now or even closer to the wedding, he would become the laughing stock of the ton. An inconsequential little country nobody jilting a man of his consequence would be the scandal of the century. He could not allow it. It was for this purpose that his second motive for sequestering himself in his study was to devise a means of prevention; that his friend not propose until after his wedding.

"Excuse me sir, but Misses Jane and Elizabeth Bennet have come to call and are waiting upon Miss Darcy in the drawing room. I thought you would like to be informed."

So far into his thoughts he had been, that he had not noticed his butler enter the room.

"Thank you Carson, I shall attend them directly."

Because of the previous direction of his thoughts, he immediately jumped to the conclusion that Mr. Bingley had returned to Gracechurch St. without him, proposed, been accepted, and that _she_ was now here to inform him the wedding was off. Bingley could be so blasted impetuous. What other reason could there be for their visit after having seen them only five hours previous.

His long legs quickly carried him from his study and into the drawing room where the three ladies were sitting and sharing in quiet conversation. Surprisingly, upon noting his entrance, Elizabeth rose and went to him, meeting him some distance away from the others. As he bowed over her hand, she whispered,

"I need to speak with you privately."

His heart dropped. As his eyes rose to meet her own expressionless set, he feared to have all his suspicions confirmed.

Reluctantly, he solemnly nodded in response.

Without releasing her hand he tucked it into the crook of his arm and led them closer to their sisters. Jane was the first to speak.

"I beg you would excuse our intrusion Mr. Darcy, I felt the loss of your sister's company so much this morning that I thought we might try and find her at home this afternoon."

"It is no intrusion Miss Bennet, you and your sister are always welcome here. My sister and I take great pleasure in your company, as does my sister, as she has often assured me. It is well that you should visit as often as you choose. Every visit allows for Miss Elizabeth to become more acquainted with the house and staff….. I believe my personal study was not included in the tour of the house. If you would like, Miss Elizabeth I can show it to you now. "

"I should like that very much, sir. Miss Darcy, Jane if you would excuse us, I am sure we shall return shortly."

Their embarrassingly weak excuse for an escape was entirely forgotten as each party silently prepared for the dreaded conversation that was to follow. Though each was preoccupied for different reasons, both suffered a vast deal.

Elizabeth began to wonder at her strange reaction. Before she had felt the proper sentiments of grief, loss, regret, and remorse, her thoughts had flown to Mr. Darcy. Was she so cold and unfeeling a woman to not even feel regret at the loss of life? All she had been concerned about was Mr. Darcy, who was alive and very well. She knew that he would want to know of this as soon as possible. She thought he deserved to know. She did not know how he would react. A shame of her lack of sentiments washed quickly over her.

As the doors shut Elizabeth detached herself from Mr. Darcy and unconsciously paced to the window and blindly stared through it while she asked herself once more why she was here and why this could not wait. She stood for some time in silent contemplation searching for the proper way to break the news.

"If I did not know any better Miss Bennet, I would think you were attempting to flatter me by imitation."

Had he said something similar closer to the beginning of their acquaintance, Elizabeth probably would have responded by saying that if _she_ did not know any better she would think he was attempting to tease her out of her discomfort, but circumstances being what they were, she suspected that was exactly what he was doing. Feeling grateful for the attempt and success of his tease, she rose to the occasion and teased back.

"Oh no, Mr. Darcy, to reproduce your habitual stoic stance that you assume before windows, one would have to have the hands clasped behind the back, like this, and rest all the weight of the body on one leg and bending the other just a bit, just so, yes. I believe the only thing I had got right was the same expression."

His only response was a speculative look and a half smile. Elizabeth realized only moments after her last word was uttered that she had made plain the fact that she had observed and scrutinized his figure and person during the whole of their acquaintance.

"Miss Elizabeth, you expressed a wish to speak privately?" She nodded. "I cannot tell you the number of times, over the course of our acquaintance, that I found myself with the same desire, but could not determine how to begin and thus found myself stuck in front of a window. Might I hazard a guess and say that you are suffering from the same difficulty?"

"You are far more perceptive than I have previously given you credit for, Mr. Darcy. I'm sorry to have misjudged you to such an extent."

"Elizabeth, if you have not been able to properly sketch my character, the fault must lie with me."

"You cannot possibly take all the blame, if even any, there are others who share culpability in this matter."

Her thoughts returned to Wickham and the news she was there to relay. Just as she prepared to speak, his informal mode of address registered in her brain, which at that moment had momentarily stopped working. She gazed up at him confused, unsure whether to scold him or ask him to say it again. He had spoken so tenderly.

Mr. Darcy, who had not realized his slip, became confused by her confused expression.

After staring at one another for a full ten seconds, Elizabeth's brain kicked back into gear and she began to laugh. They appeared ridiculous; two people staring at one another in silent confusion. Her laughter brought a smile to Darcy's face, as it always did, and he asked, "What do you find so amusing?"

Elizabeth quickly regained her composure, and deliberately replied, "Only that we must have looked like a pair of half wits, Fitzwilliam."

A silence ensued that wiped the smile from Miss Bennet's face. Darcy had frozen upon hearing his given name pass through her lips. Despite the fact that she had just compared him to a half wit he was more enchanted by her than ever. His earnest steadfast gaze burned with passion.

Wary of the look in his eyes, Elizabeth suddenly blurted out what she had come here to say.

"Mr. Wickham is dead."

Those four words effectively broke the spell over him.

"What?"

"I received a letter this morning, from my sister Lydia. She wrote to inform me that Mr. Wickham had died and caused quite the scandal in the process."

Mr. Darcy, who had been standing quite close to her, now retreated to a large comfortable chair. Elizabeth observed that instead of collapsing into it as she had thought he would, he slowly lowered himself into it. His head came to rest in his hands as his arms rested on his knees.

"Miss Bennet, would you please sit down and explain to me what happened in detail."

His reversion to formality was duly noted. She did as he asked, placing herself in the chair adjacent his and explaining the whole of all she knew. It did not take very long.

"I thought you would wish to know as soon as possible. You understand why I did not wish to speak of it in front of Miss Darcy."

"Of course, thank you."

What he said next was so mumbled, it was barely audible, but Elizabeth was sure she had heard him say, "This is _my_ fault."

She had heard correctly. Mr. Darcy knew what Mr. Wickham was like. Wickham took advantage of everyone and everything wherever he went. Had he warned the local tradesmen, they would have been saved financial losses and grief. Because of his pride, a man, his childhood companion, was dead and another was imprisoned and would likely be hanged.

Elizabeth watched as he seemed to age before her, as a weight settled upon him.

"Sir, you take too much upon yourself. This is not your fault."

He paid no heed to her words and kept his head down as he felt his eyes becoming wet. The memories of his childhood were flooding through his brain. They were interlaced with the loss of his mother. George had been a good friend to him through that time. Youth and innocence had once been George Wickham's. What had gone wrong, what had he failed to do? So focused was he on fighting back the threatening tears he did not notice Elizabeth's movement. She was suddenly before him, kneeling on the floor. Her hand was exerting upward pressure under his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"If we are to be married sir, I absolutely refuse to be ignored." She spoke with a will of iron laced with irresistible charm. "You cannot hold yourself accountable for the actions of Mr. Wickham or Mr. Graystone."

"But I might have prevented it, I knew what he was, what he would do. Had his character been made known, this would not have happened."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. You cannot be certain any action made on your part would have any effect on the current state of things. Even had Miss Graystone been warned off Mr. Wickham, she still might have carried on with him in the same manner. Young ladies often want what they cannot have."

"Her father, the poor man, when he hangs, his blood will be on my hands."

"His blood will no more be on your hands than mine or his daughter's. Whatever choice he made was his, and his alone. We each are at liberty to make our own choices, but not to choose what consequences will follow them. Mr. Graystone, Miss Graystone, and Mr. Wickham have all learned this lesson the hard way."

"As have I." Before she had a chance to reply Mr. Darcy continued with a firm resolve establishing the conversation was at an end. "We have been gone sometime, I am sure our sisters wish to know what has become of us. Let us rejoin them."

Elizabeth took his proffered arm and rose from her chair but said defiantly, "I concede sir, but do not think that in the future I shall be so easily persuaded."

"I should imagine not. You may rest easy, Miss Bennet, I shall look forward to the challenge. And you may be assured that when we are married I will not ignore you. You may, perhaps, even come to lament your edict, such shall be the attention lavished upon you."

The door to the study closed behind them. Opportunity for further private discussion was at an end.

* * *

The conversation being carried on in the drawing room was proving to be of great satisfaction to both parties. Georgiana, who was intimidated by her brother's fiance, had found Jane to be someone with whom she could be completely comfortable. She had confessed her almost elopement, and Jane had not judged her or looked at and treated her differently. Jane had made her feel like she could start to forgive herself. Jane's affection for the young lost looking girl had only grown as she listened to her history.

"Oh, Jane, I cannot express how delighted I am that we are to be sisters."

"I myself feel quite fortunate to have the privilege of gaining you as my sister Ana."

"Oh no, I am sure the privilege is all mine! You are the dearest kindest loveliest person in the world I am sure."

"You begin to estimate me in the manner that my sister Elizabeth does, I see. Although sometimes I cannot be sure that she is always completely in earnest."

"Yes, she does like to jest, oh, but I am sure she means it, I mean about your being an angel and all that."

"An angel? My sister is quite complimentary but has never described me as an angel."

"Oh, you're right, Jane, it was not your sister who said that, it was Mr. Bingley."

Jane blushed bright red, and Georgiana looked away toward the door with a satisfied look on her face.

"My brother and your sister have been gone for some time now. I cannot imagine a look around the study requiring this amount of time. Are we not failing in our duty as chaperones to leave them alone for so long?"

It was at that moment when the doors opened and in walked the couple in question. After taking tea together and conversing a short while on the prince regent's health, the visit was over and the sisters left.

Darcy's head was full of Wickham. He gazed upon his sister fondly. Silently he thanked God again for having kept her safe. Though sorry Wickham had lost his life, he felt relieved not having to worry more excessively about her safety any longer.

"Ana, there is something I need to tell you."

* * *

AN: People I love you! I thank you for your support and reviews, I am sorry if I disappointed anybody. It is so hard for me to write for our favorite couple. I cannot do their beloved characters justice. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So sorry for the delay in posting. I decided to take the story on a little detour. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Paul! Paul! Come 'ere quick!"

Mr. Wattlebrook, or Paul as he was known to be called by his wife, was in the middle of mending the fence around the chicken coop at the back of the property when he heard Mrs. Wattlebrook's exclamation. The urgency easily detected in her voice caused him to drop the work in his hands, losing some measure of hard earned progress, and hastily make his way to her.

Upon attaining a place at her side he could not see any immediate danger, or reason for her to have used such a tone. Mrs. Wattlebrook, who was always called such by her husband, had a dreamy sort of foolish look on her face. Had the woman gone daft?

"Now, look there Paul" she said, pointing her fingers in the direction of the road, "Now, ain't that the grandest 'andsomest carriage you ever did see? I'd bet my left foot there be royalty in there."

"Is that all there was to yer callin' me? I expected to 'ave found you seriously injured or some such or at the very least that the pigs 'ad got into the garden."

"My dear Paul, you should know me well enough to know I am 'ardy enough not to be so missish over such things as that. I ain't never seen royalty before, and you ain't neither."

"Well, Mrs. Wattlebrook, 'ad the royal family actually shown up at our door, I mightn't be so put out, but it ain't 'appened. That, my dear, is nothing more than the over pretentious Barouche Box of Lady Catherine DeBourgh 'ose estate is about 15 miles down the road. You ain't never seen it but I 'ave. The old crow 'as flown the coop again I suppose."

"We been married nigh on 6 years Paul, I never seen 'er, when 'ave you?"

"When my parents was still livin', she stopped 'ere once and told my pa 'e was failin' in 'is duty to prune the trees along the road in front of our 'ouse because a couple o' branches 'ad knocked on her carriage. I ain't never forgot it. A right crow she is."

The cause of all the ruckus had by now disappeared around the bend. The foolish dreamy look had come back across Mrs. Wattlebrook's face and she said,

"Paul, can you imagine ridin' in such a fine thing, wearin' fine silks and rubies and emeralds."

"Now Mrs. Wattlebrook, you listen 'ere. Get these foolish thought out of yer 'ead. You jus' focus on yer days work and not on things that can never be."

Mrs. Wattlebrook, or Edith as she used to be called before she was married, had for a moment forgotten her lot in life and scowled at her husband for tearing that away from her so abruptly but said nothing. She merely nodded and got back to tending the garden.

Mr. Wattlebrook nodded in return then made his way back to the chicken coop. He wished he could give his family better things, but it didn't do to dwell on the impossible.

* * *

Frequently as the upstairs staff went about their work, they heard the rolling tunes of the piano. It was easy to tell what kind of mood Miss Darcy was in from the way she played. Currently coming from the music room was a song she had long known by heart. It was a song that she could play without having to think about it. She therefore chose to think about other things.

Georgiana Darcy had heard her brother with tolerable equanimity. If truth be told, it had been a greater shock to learn of his true character after their elopement had been prevented, than to hear of his death. She thought on the last time she had seen him and how disturbed she had been by him. She felt pity for him and for his wasted life.

Georgiana was anxious to be gone from London. In town everything was too close together. Her ruminations on death compounded by the heavy layer of dark smoke that constantly hung overhead made her long for a wide expanse of countryside. But two days remained 'til the Darcy's would be removing to Netherfield. The desire to stay only as long as the Bennets was apparent not only in her brother but Mr. Bingley as well. All had been arranged so that they could all travel back together. Bingley announced his business in London to be finished and that he was happily prepared to host the Darcy's at Netherfield until the wedding, which was nearly upon them.

Accepting that her brother was soon to marry was still sometimes difficult to swallow. Soon he would belong to another. She would have to share his time and attention with another more important woman; more important, more confident, more beautiful, more engaging more everything it seemed. A small part of her heart broke over this loss of her brother. Miss Darcy knew her brother would never knowingly neglect her but she had already seen the change Elizabeth Bennet had wrought. When he wasn't in that lady's presence he was often lost in thought and when he was his eyes barely left her form.

A servant at the door drew her from her reverie.

"Miss Darcy, you have a visitor waiting upon you in the drawing room."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know miss, one of the other servants asked me to tell you as she was too busy to come herself."

"I shall attend them directly.

* * *

After tea, Mr. Bennet retired to the library, as was his custom, and there he remained until the house was greatly disturbed by the arrival of the most enormous carriage. With a book he was regardless of time and most everything else which often included the exclamations of his youngest daughters. In this case however, he was unable to remain oblivious to the world around him when his library door was unceremoniously swung open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, large woman, with strongly-marked features, which might once have been handsome. Her air was not conciliating, and her manner of expression was as such to not allow Mr. Bennet to forget his inferiority. She was not intimidated by the continued silence which came from the room's occupant. When she spoke it was in an authoritative tone, marking her believed self-importance.

"You can be at no loss, Mr. Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come."

Mr. Bennet had merely raised his eyes from his book as she entered, and fixed them on her face with a calm unconcern which was not in the least altered by her communication.

"No indeed, Madam. I can hardly be expected to account for the presence of a person in my home who never received an invitation to do so, especially when it is a person to whom I have never been introduced," replied Mr. Bennet drily.

His was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice that Lady Catherine was thrown off for a moment. He continued,

"You, madam, have the advantage over me. You know what name I bare, but I have not the privilege of knowing yours."

"I am Lady Catherine DeBourgh of Rosings Park."

Mr. Bennet made no answer.

Lady Catherine had expected this revelation to have had some effect, the least of which being the closure of his book and an uprising from his chair which he had yet to do since her entry to the room. Already in a temper, the silence she was met with only furthered her displeasure.

"Mr. Bennet, do you know who I am."

"But of course Madam, you made that clear only moments ago."

"Mr. Bennet," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know from the start that I am not to be trifled with. However ingenuous you choose to be, you shall not find me so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such monument as this, I shall certainly not depart from it. The news of my nephew's engagement reached me some time ago, but for some time I was unsure which course of action to take. My mind was made up on the subject upon hearing an account from Mr. Collins. He stated what the situation of your family would be when the estate passed to himself. He also expressed to me how the engagement of your daughter to my nephew came about and the part you played to make sure it came to pass. To be sure it is the duty of every patriarch to ensure the security of his family's future. I quite understand."

Mr. Bennet listened with all his usual philosophic composure, his only movement being a raise of a brow. The confirmation of his suspicions that before him stood the veritable Lady Catherine DeBourgh was not much to be marveled at. He could well imagine what Mr. Collins had heard in his house the day after the Netherfield ball and what he had repeated to his esteemed patroness.

"Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which your daughter has the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr. Darcy is destined to marry my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Lady Catherine, the marriage is to take place shortly. There is nothing you can do. I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your ladyship propose by it?"

Lady Catherine hesitated for a moment, and then replied:

"As I said before, I quite understand your desire to provide for your family's future. What I propose is an alternative route for you to do so."

It was in response to this that he finally did what Lady Catherine had desired he do upon her entrance. He closed his book, rose from his chair, and with a sweeping motion of his arm said, "Please, take a seat, Lady Catherine."

Making a slight inclination of the head, she sat down without saying a word. Mr. Bennet chose to remain on his feet. Observing no indication that he would speak further, she spoke slowly,

"Mr. Bennet, I am prepared to offer you the sum of twenty five thousand pounds for you to break off this engagement and free my nephew from making the biggest mistake of his life."

Whatever Mr. Bennet had expected her to say, this had not been it. He turned away without saying a word and went to a bookcase that held his daughter Elizabeth's favorite volumes. He had missed his second daughter exceedingly during their sojourn to London. He only imagined what he would feel at her permanent removal in two weeks time. It had pained him acutely to have had to force her into the match with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bennet had very often wished before this period of his life that, instead of spending his whole income, he had laid by an annual sum for the better provision of his children, and of his wife, if she survived him. He now wished it more than ever. Had he done his duty in that respect, none of this would have ever come about.

As it was, Mr. Bennet could have no hesitation in acceding to the desirability of the proposal before him.

His mind was quickly made up. Turning back to Lady Catherine, seeing her inscrutably stiff backbone he could not help but enjoy some sport before coming to the end of it.

"Twenty five thousand pounds is a considerable sum indeed, but I must consider what I weigh it against. You have been frank and sincere with me, so I will use equal frankness with your ladyship. As I am sure you are aware, Mr. Darcy is worth far more than the reported ten thousand pounds a year. As husband to my daughter, he will be in a position to do far more for my family over the course of an entire lifetime than one lump sum of twenty five thousand pounds will be able to do. And however silly my wife may be, she is correct in saying their chances of marrying well will increase exponentially with a connection to the Darcy's and a sister to sponsor her in London."

"Obstinate ungrateful man, I am ashamed of you. You expect more? This is not to be borne. Understand, I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose. I will not be dissuaded from it. I have not been used to submit to any person's whims. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment. I insist on being satisfied."

"That will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on me."

"I expected to find a more reasonable man. I will offer you thirty thousand pounds, no more."

Mr. Bennet saw how anxious she was. It was plain to see her whole heart was in the subject, finally he said in reply:

"Do not make yourself uneasy, your ladyship. I am perfectly willing to accede to this proposal, provided other provisions are made."

Lady Catherine seemed pleased.

"I would accept your proposal if you would agree to take my two youngest daughters, two of the silliest girls in England, and educate them, discipline them; be their sponsor for a season in London."

A long dispute followed this declaration; but Mr. Bennet was firm. In the end Lady Catherine agreed upon the terms but the sum was lowered to twenty thousand pounds. In return Mr. Bennet promised to break off the engagement and forbid his daughter from ever seeing Mr. Darcy again.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated. I was trying to be all tricky and make you think it was Lady Catherine at the Darcy townhouse, (Did it work?) but she had a different destination in mind. Hopefully you were all able to remember the rest of my story. For this chapter I went through the book to find out more about Mr. Bennet. I don't thing my Mr. Bennet is a good representation of him but its fanfiction so whatever. I also realize that my story is getting pretty ridiculous, but it is just so much more fun for me that way, so I apologize to all of you who are outraged by the chapter by saying it would never happen. Anyway sorry again for the delay, PLEASE review anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Twenty-four miles of good road was all that sat between London and Longbourne. An early start allowed them to arrive home by midday. Dark clouds threatened to burst all morning but the weather held through their journey. When they entered the dining room to behold Mr. Bennet enjoying a solitary repast, Mrs. Bennet was quick to observe and comment on the absence of her youngest daughters. Elizabeth who had expected Kitty and Lydia to greet them upon their arrival with petitions to see what was brought for them from London, now noted the prevalent silence that pervaded the house. Elizabeth looked earnestly into her father's face and detected a secret pleasure and satisfaction.

Mr. Bennet ignored the comments of his wife and the scrutiny of his daughter, and continued to focus on his meal. Elizabeth took a seat next to her father and began to eat, passing the time until he was willing to reveal his secret. During their meal Mr. Bennet glanced very often towards his second daughter. His satisfaction could not have been greater; he had been able to give her what she had long desired and secure his family in the same moment.

At length Mr. Bennet felt enough time had passed and abruptly spoke interrupting his wife's prattling detailed report of their trip to London.

"How very unfortunate that so much was spent for items which will be of no use for some time. I expect when the time comes for them to be used they will have gone out of style."

"What nonsense you speak Mr. Bennet, the wedding is only two weeks away, they will surely not have gone out of style by then."

"It is not nonsense and I see no sense in delaying any longer. While you were all in London fussing over lace and fabrics, a most unexpected visitor arrived on my doorstep. Consequentially I came into possession of certain information that has convinced me to revoke my blessing from the marriage of my daughter Elizabeth. The wedding will not be taking place, I have already dispatched a letter to Mr. Darcy explaining my withdrawal of consent and forbidding him from ever calling here again."

The dramatic silence which followed promised to be fleeting. Mrs. Bennet would be heard and so she rose. It seemed as if her body could not decide whether to flush her face in an angry red or drain it of color altogether. A dead faint was the result. Instead of hearing what would have been endless acclamations of how her husband was out of his wits and unfeeling towards his family, a sharp crack then a dull thud was all that was heard as she collapsed to the floor. For all her exclamations of nerves she had never before had any fainting spells. It was a reaction none were prepared for.

Jane was the first to attend to her mother's side. Unable to rouse her to a conscious state, a servant was called to carry her up to her bed. When smelling salt were tried and found unable to rouse her, Mr. Jones was sent for. Mr. Bennet by this time had retired to his library, generally happy with how the news had been received.

When the doctor arrived and examine his patient he assured everyone that she was in no immediate or acute danger and would probably recover within the next day or so after some rest.

Elizabeth, having now dealt with her mother, was now able to process what her father had said.

Her spirits were in a high flutter. It was often said of Elizabeth Bennet that she more resembled her father. Though she would never admit it, she felt more like her mother at the moment. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. What was she to feel anger, dismay, joy? Had she received this news prior to her trip to London it was sure to have been overwhelming joy and relief. Now she did not know what to think. She had resigned herself to her fate and was prepared in every way to become Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Recently he was rarely absent from her thoughts. She would often envision how it would be in her married life, what challenges she would face as mistress of such a large estate, what it would be like to have him kiss her again the way he had that day in her Aunts parlor. Since learning the truth about George Wickham Elizabeth had been effectively put off charmingly handsome men. Handsome and sedate was quite well enough for her. Mr. Darcy had become a natural fixture in her future, a future she had begun to look forward to. Now her future was blank, yet the image of Mr. Darcy remained.

What could have happened to have affected such a transformation in her father, she wondered. She could not rest until she knew all. She was determined to discover what had led to this sudden turnabout.

She entered the library without drawing the gaze of its solitary occupant. He of course knew who would be the only one to disturb him there; he did not need to look to know it was Elizabeth.

She began with what she thought was the most innocuous question.

"Papa, where are Kitty and Lydia?"

"They are currently guests at Rosings Park, and their residence there will be of some duration."

To anyone else this information would only serve to confuse and induce more questions. To Elizabeth it answered more than just the question she had asked. It wasn't said in jest when Mr. Bennet would say that Lizzy had something more of quickness than her sisters. She was quickly able to put together a roughly accurate summation of what had occurred to break the engagement between herself and Mr. Darcy.

She left the library in somewhat of a daze. It was incredible to think that Lady Catherine had agreed to take in her two youngest sisters, in exchange for the end of her engagement. Could it all be at an end as simple as that? It was really over. To be sure, the engagement between them had been of a peculiar kind, but….

Elizabeth now began to revive. But not long was the interval of tranquility. She endeavored to persuade herself that she did not regret it; but she could no longer be blind to the feelings that had long been stirring within her heart.

Oh how she longed to know what at the moment was passing in his mind—

* * *

The arrival of the party at Netherfield was by now well settled in. Mr. Darcy had retired to his room to read through his correspondence. The first was a letter from his aunt informing him of her expectation of him to attend her within the fortnight. He wrote it off as a mad attempt of hers to prevent his marrying and tossed it aside. The next was from the magistrate in town who was dealing with the circumstances of the death of Wickham. Mr. Graystone had been sent home, and the death ruled an accident. It also informed him of the location in which George Wickham would be laid to rest.

Relieved that the milliner had gone home to his family he turned his attention to a letter from Longbourne in what looked like the script of Mr. Bennet. He opened it expecting to find an invitation to dine or call when convenient.

_Dear Sir,_

_Due to circumstances which have recently arisen, I have decided to withdraw my approval to the match between yourself and my daughter Elizabeth. The engagement is at an end. I am sorry for the inconvenience this entire ordeal has caused you. No offense is intended. My reasons are my own and have nothing to do with you. It is done, and it was done for the best. On this subject I have nothing more to say, no other apology to offer. Please do not call at Longbourne, you will not be admitted._

_Thomas Bennet_

* * *

AN: I am sorry this is so short and isn't really moving the story along much but I am tired and this seemed like a good spot to stop. I have everything planned out I just need to flesh it out so no worries, I hope to have this story finished by Christmas. I just have too much going on to get it done any faster. btw persistent reviews long after I have updated really push me to get the next chapter up. hint hint. REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU ARE STILL THERE. PLEASE? if not I understand, the chapter_ is_ really short, oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The prospect of the impeding visit that was to be made held no pleasure for Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Jane Bennet on the other hand was quite looking forward to it. Huddled together in the family coach, sat the two sisters worlds apart. En route to Netherfield, the horses, which were so often needed on the farm, were moving at a pace that would rival an ambitious slug. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. Rain had held a continuous monopoly over the skies for a stretch of three straight days. Refusing to be bereft of such invaluable company any longer, Miss Caroline Bingley had written and expressed her desperation for sisterly companionship. Included in her note were complaints of her unfeeling sister, Mrs. Hurst, who had been obliged to stay in town with her husband.

Five days ago Mr. Bingly had paid a visit the day after their arrival home. The only ones able to receive him were Mr. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Mary remained at their mother's side above stairs. After spending a short time with Mr. Bennet ensconced within his library they emerged and it was announced that Mr. Bennet had given his consent to Mr. Bingley to court his daughter. Once settled comfortably in the drawing room, the discussion weaved around their time spent in town without actually mentioning the purpose of their visit. They spoke of their favorite parts of town and the parks they had become more acquainted with. Jane recounted some of the more outrageous escapades of the Gardiners children with such fondness that Bingley swore to himself she was positively glowing like an angel. At the first chance which would allow for the appearance of nonchalance, Elizabeth inquired after Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley's countenance clouded for a moment before he began his speech. "Mr. Darcy has returned to town. He had not been in the house above two or three hours before he called for his horse and was off again without any explanation or telling me when he would return. He merely quickly apologized, said he had to leave, and was gone."

Her curiosity piqued, Elizabeth wanted to ask more but was diverted by the entrance of Hill who had immediately signaled a need to speak with her privately. Her purpose was to let it be known that Mrs. Bennet had finally regained consciousness. Concerned, she went upstairs to assist Mary. Mrs. Bennet while conscious appeared to have no memory of the announcement that had caused her current state. Either that, or she was too out of it to recall, but Elizabeth was of no mind to remind her. Most of what she did was wretch and moan. Elizabeth sent for Mr. Jones once more and told Hill to remain with Mary and watch over her. Her descent downstairs was to inform her father of the change and that the doctor would soon be arriving.

Her decision to leave Jane with Mr. Bingley and her father proved to be quite advantageous for when she returned it was to find and an absent Mr. Bennet and two red faced and embarrassed young persons sitting suspiciously distant on either side of the sofa.

Jane had existed within a blissful state since that afternoon. Elizabeth could not recall a moment that her sister's face had not been graced by a smile in the past few days. Even as she slept, the eldest Miss Bennet smiled.

By now, the initial shock of her broken engagement had worn off, and her feelings had had taken a decided turn toward the melancholic. She began now to comprehend that he was exactly the man who, in disposition and talents, would most suit her. His understanding and temper, though unlike her own, would have answered all her wishes. It was an union that must have been to the advantage of both; by her ease and liveliness, his mind might have been softened, his manners improved; and from his judgement, information, and knowledge of the world, she must have received benefit of greater importance. But no such happy marriage could now teach the admiring multitude what connubial felicity really was.

She wanted to hear of him, when there seemed the least chance of gaining intelligence. She was convinced that she would have been happy with him when it was no longer possible that they should meet much less marry.

The carriage suddenly came to a halt and the door was jerked open. Elizabeth was bodily pulled from her seat and into the arms of a man whose face was covered. He immediately placed her on his horse and, after jumping behind her, rode off at top speed. Jane's screams faded quickly as the distance between them grew. The cold rain pelted her from the front while a hot heat emanating from the man at her back kept her blood pumping and warm.

Sooner than was possible the horse stopped and Elizabeth looked up to behold a townhouse that had become very familiar to her. The masked man who had descended, pulled her into his arms and leapt up the stairs and burst into the house. He did not stop until the master suites had been penetrated. Putting her down, he quickly turned back and locked the doors.

His back faced her for what seemed like an eternity. His hands remained flat against the door supporting his weight. The tense silence was broken only by his harsh breaths.

At last he straightened and removed the hood that had covered his head, next fell the cloth that had covered his face. At last he turned and faced her.

"Lizzy"

"Lizzy, we have arrived."

"Lizzy you must wake up, they will be waiting for us."

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, "What? Where am I?"

"Lizzy, we've reached Netherfield; Miss Bingley will be waiting for us within."

The memory of her dream was slow to fade and her confusion and disappointment in her present reality was acute.

It was not too surprising when they found Mr. Bingley rather than his sister awaiting them anxiously just inside the main hall. He excused his sister's absence, saying that she was feeling a little under the weather and was resting upstairs.

Jane, naturally concerned, wished to go to her and see if she was alright. Mr. Bingley made no protest to the plan and led their way upstairs. They reached the door to Miss Bingley's chambers in short order, but before going in, Mr. Bingley addressed Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, I wonder if I might trouble you for a favor. I just remembered that Caroline left the novel she has of late been absorbed in downstairs in the library. Normally I would ring for a servant to fetch it, but with all this rain the staff has been having a tough enough time of it. Could you perhaps dash downstairs and bring it here?"

"Of course Mr. Bingley, what is the title of the novel?"

"Oh, to be sure I do not know, but it has a blue cover and I believe she set it down on the mantle of the fireplace. It should be easy enough to spot. I am sorry to trouble you."

"It is no trouble at all, I shall return shortly."

If truth be told, Elizabeth had no intention of returning shortly, she would take her sweet time. She thought it an odd request; Miss Bingley seemed about as interested in novels as her father was in hearing of lace and fashion, but she was grateful to be able to avoid the presence of his sister for a little longer and dwell on her dream in solitary peace.

Now familiar with the house she easily made her way to the library. Curiosity of what type of novel could have engrossed Miss Bingley motivated her immediate approach to the mantle. Her progress was stopped however by the creaking sound of the library door, which she had left open, clicking closed and being locked.

She quickly turned about. The sight which met her held a striking resemblance to one she had been musing upon only moments before.

A familiar figure stood with his back to the other occupant of the room; his hands upon the door with his body leaned forward for support. The once proud head now hung in dejection. His breath could not be heard and for a few incalculable moments complete silence pervaded the room.

The pause was to Elizabeth's feelings intolerable. "Mr. Darcy? What are you doing here?"

At the sound of her voice he straightened.

"Miss Bennet, I beg you would excuse the manner in which I have arranged this meeting with you. Please forgive me this subterfuge, it is abhorrent to me, but I could not leave without the hope of ever seeing you again before first speaking to you."

It was now that he turned to face the woman who had haunted him for so long. His face astonished her. Gone was his implacable countenance. Anger was present, but was overshadowed by despair. Misery marked his every feature.

Pulling a letter from his pocket he spoke. "Is this all the information which I am to have the honor of expecting? I might, perhaps, have wished to be personally informed why, with so little consideration for myself, I am thus cast off. What can this mean?

Her father's dry cut tone was clearly audible as he read.

_Due to circumstances which have recently arisen, I have decided to withdraw my approval to the match between yourself and my daughter Elizabeth. The engagement is at an end. I am sorry for the inconvenience this entire ordeal has caused you. No offense is intended. My reasons are my own and have nothing to do with you. It is done, and it was done for the best. On this subject I have nothing more to say, no other apology to offer. Please do not call at Longbourne, you will not be admitted._

You know not, you can scarcely conceive, how these words have tortured me."

"You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose I was the cause of our broken engagement."

"Miss Bennet, I have every reason in the world to think it was by your doing that our understanding and engagement is at an end. Early on you made very clear your distaste for our union. You cannot deny that from the start you have been attempting to end things between us. You must be the principal, if not the only means of this permanent parting of ways— exposing me to the censure and derision of the world for caprice and instability, and more painfully to wretchedness of the acutest kind because of my disappointed hopes."

"Mr. Darcy, I perfectly comprehend your feelings, but you are in error. It was not by my influence that my father wrote that letter. The day I arrived home, my father informed me that he had written to you informing you that his consent had been withdrawn. I had no notion of what he had actually written until now. It was only later that I discovered upon further inquiry that the break was the result of a visit from your aunt Lady Catherine DeBourgh."

"What!"

"I do not know more beyond that." Mr. Darcy's brows contracted in the effort which it took to restrain himself from violently and vocally cursing the day his aunt was born. "I cannot explain how or why this has taken place, but sir, I assure you, you have not been the only recipient of sore disappointment."

"Elizabeth, sore disappointment does not begin to express the depth of my feelings. In order to fully comprehend my feelings, you must allow me to explain to you how ardently I admire and love you."

The couple who had unconsciously moved closer and closer together during the course of the conversation was now within arms' reach of each other.

"From the very beginning—from the first moment, I may almost say—of my acquaintance with you, your manners impressed me with the fullest belief of your intelligence, good humor, your selfless love, and care for the feelings of others. I could not resist your wit and vivacity. Such formed the groundwork of my affection on which succeeding events have built so immovable an attachment; I had but known you a month, and I felt that you were the only woman in the world whom I could ever imagine marrying. That is why my tongue betrayed me at the Netherfield Ball. My heart had already made the decision my head would have me deny."

"I….I find I do not know what to say Mr. Darcy."

"You brought a fullness back into my life again Elizabeth, something I have not felt for many years, and I fear I will live merely a half life, a cursed life, should this be allowed to be our end. The first time I asked you to marry me, we neither of us were fully conscious of our actions, but I would ask you again now, indeed I beg you, most fervently, to relieve my suffering, and consent to be my wife."

"Fitzwilliam….."

Her whispered utterance of his name was all the confirmation of an acceptance he needed before he closed the distance between them and brought his head down to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.

Her tender response was a balm to his broken heart. She brought her arms up around his neck and hugged herself to him returning his kiss in full force. The yearning Darcy had long felt quickly bubbled to the surface and took over all sense of propriety. His lips began a slow exploration of her willing pliant mouth. Her own eager hunger melted into his every touch.

When at last they broke apart, Darcy kept his gaze fixed upon Elizabeth. He ran his thumb gingerly over her swollen red lips as she spoke.

"It is plain to see that this time you are in full control of your tongue, but Fitzwilliam, how are we to proceed? My father has withdrawn his consent from our marriage and refused to admit you to the house."

"I will go and speak to my aunt and discover what she has done. I will do everything in my power to reverse it. I will go this very moment."

With one last kiss, he quit the room, and Elizabeth was left to wonder at all that had occurred.

* * *

AN: So? I don't really like how this chapter turned out but there it is. I feel like my writing in this chapter wasn't on par with lots of my other chapters. It has been a long time since I updated I know. Last time I said that I hoped to have the whole story done by Christmas but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. SORRY! I would really love and appreciate reviews on this chapter! ALSO I wonder if you guys who read this and don't mind saying, could tell me what country you are from I am super curious.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Catherine Bennet, weak-spirited, irritable, and completely under Lydia's guidance, had been always affronted by her elder sisters advice. While it was easy to ignore the insistence of older sisters, it was quite difficult to be lacking in deference toward the regal personage of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. From the moment they had stepped into the carriage with that formidable woman, Kitty sat at attention. Lydia treated her with the same contemptuous indifference she showed to everybody not sporting a red coat. When over a fortnight ago Kitty had been gazing out the window and saw the most enormous carriage arrive, she could not help but dream what it must be like to ride in such opulence. Her surprise at having her wish so quickly granted was great when shortly thereafter her father entered the parlor and announced that she and Lydia would be going with someone named Lady Catherine back to Kent, leaving almost immediately. The girls, who had been putting new trimming on their old bonnets, were then left to the care of Lady Catherine de Bourgh who directly began their education by informing them of the proper way to place gowns in a trunk and which clothes would be most suitable for traveling at that time of year.

Miss Catherine Bennet had been impressed to the point of awed silence by the sight of so grand a carriage and company and attention of a member of the peerage; their arrival at Rosings only served to increase her agitation. When they ascended the steps to the hall, Kitty's alarm was every moment increasing, and even Lydia did not look perfectly calm. For those who had always comported themselves in a manner as to suggest they were the most important and interesting subjects in the room, Kitty, and even Lydia to a small degree, began to feel very small and unimportant.

As the days progressed Kitty, or rather Miss Catherine as she was called by Lady Catherine worked herself into the good graces of the noble patroness. Miss Catherine's company allowed Lady Catherine to be constantly engaged in her favorite activity. Not only would Kitty sit and listen with rapt attention to the things she would say, but when she had actually had done with speaking the young girl would simply ask for more information and listen in rapt attention. She lacked the obsequious overbearing apologies of Mr. Collins. She had everything to recommend herself to the great lady; a pretty face, their shared name, eager innocence and obedience, honest humility, and a kind deference for Anne.

Lady Catherine found the company of the youngest Miss Bennet extremely distasteful. A girl of fifteen was too young to be out in company. Lady Catherine had instructed her not to speak unless asked a direct question. The rest of the time was meant to be spent in silence absorbing all the guidance and advice she condescended to bestow.

Lydia grew more miserable each day that she passed at Rosings. Her strong will resisted any kind correction. At Rosings it was coming from all directions, principally from Lady Catherine, but was compounded upon by Mrs. Jenkinson, Anne de Bourgh, and now, even her own sister, her dearest companion since birth. The only pleasure to be had was from the constant flow of attention and compliments coming from Mr. Collins who was often at Rosings.

Upon the morning Mr. Darcy arrived a great argument could be heard throughout the house. He had arrived early before breakfast. Kitty was in her room getting dressed. She would catch snatches of conversation; things like "Are the shades of Pemberly to be thus polluted" and "Who is her mother, who are her uncles and aunts, do not imagine me ignorant of their condition." Curious as to whom Lady Catherine could be speaking to, Kitty went to get her sister in order to eavesdrop together as they had ever done, for after all, though her efforts had begun to affect a change, two weeks was not enough time to erase a lifetime of bad habits. Her shock was indeed great when upon entering her sister's room she found that the bed and room were empty. Lydia usually had to be dragged from bed this early in the morning. Looking around she noticed a note laid upon the vanity addressed to her.

She opened it straight away and read:

My Dearest Kitty,

You will laugh when you know where I am gone, and I cannot help laughing myself at your surprise to-morrow morning, as soon as I am missed. I am going to London, and you will never guess with who, so I shall tell you. I have prevailed upon Mr. Collins to take me. I should never be happy here living under the careful demanding eye of Lady Catherine; even with all the wonderful new gowns we have been promised. I could not bear living another minute in that house. You need not send them word at Longbourn of my going, if you do not like it, for it will make the surprise the greater, when I arrive at our aunt and uncle's. What a good joke it will be! I can hardly write for laughing. Pray make my excuses to Anne and Lady Catherine for not coming to breakfast. Tell them I am unwell. I shall send for my clothes when I get to London; but I wish you would tell Sally to mend a great slit in my worked muslin gown before they are packed up. Good-bye. I hope you will drink to my good journey.

Your affectionate sister,

Lydia

* * *

In a hired carriage, some distance away, Lydia Bennet was sleeping. Her excitement in her deceit and escape had worn off, and faced with the prospect of having only Mr. Collins for company she feigned sleep until she actually drifted off. Had she more sense she might have wondered why her pious cousin had agreed to her scheme of leaving in the middle of the night. Had she been a bit more like Lizzy, she might have mockingly wondered why he had not gone off straight to Lady Catherine de Bourgh to inquire after which methods of defense might be best in defense of a ruffian attacking the coach during the night. Lydia assumed that if they left at about three in the morning she would arrive sometime after seven at her aunt and uncle's house where she would promptly send her cousin back to Kent so that he could arrive before luncheon and no one would be the wiser. At fifteen most girls are none too bright. It was unfortunate that in conjunction with her being thoughtless, she was strong willed and stubborn as well. This combination had often led her down the wrong path before. But in this particular case it was even more unfortunate that she had the ability to sleep for so long in any place.

Mr. Collins sat close by to his sleeping beauty smiling to himself and thanking God above in silent prayer for his hand in opening the doors of heaven to him. The last few weeks had been positively providential.

He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Lady Catherine's coach passing in front of his house with his two youngest cousins sitting within. His surprise and delight were greater still when he heard that they would be staying for the duration of at least one year. His dreams of late had become more than what a clergyman, such as himself, could bear. His habitual daily visits to Rosings now held greater promise and excitement. He ached to see his dear Lydia. After the first few days he noticed that she would seek him out and listen to him as he complimented her and expounded upon her superior qualities. He had taken to sitting up before going to bed, studying, writing and rewriting what compliments he would pay her the next day. Her attentions had grown so marked that he could be in no doubt of her affections. When at last she asked him to take her away, his heart and other appendages were full to bursting. He could not refuse his little dove a thing.

Mr. Collins, we may now see is quite similar to his little pet. They both share a strikingly similar tendency to hear only what they want. Miss Lydia asked him to take her to London. Mr. Collins heard her ask him to take her away in the middle of the night. And away they went, but the road being traveled upon did not lead to London. Mr. Collins had a different destination in mind. Many miles yet were to be traversed, but for Mr. Collins no distance was too great to attain what would be gained at Gretna Green.

* * *

AN: Well? Sorry it is so short. Some of you were hoping for an elopement, so there you go. This chapter will probably upset purist who say it would never happen, all I have to say to that is: this is Fanfiction, rediculous unrealistic scenarios are what make it so much fun. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and let me know where you are from it is too cool to know how far reaching my story is. So anyway, like it? hate it? **REVIEW IT**! Just a reminder, one word reviews are perfectly acceptable and welcome. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	20. Chapter 20

Quick AN: Janashe is a wonderful person!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The discomposure of spirits which her extraordinary visit to Netherfield threw Elizabeth into could not be easily overcome; nor could she, for many days, learn to think of it less than incessantly.

The expression of being 'violently in love' came to mind. Had he not convinced her in the most animated language of the depth and violence of his affections? It was an expression so often thought of as hackneyed and cliché. It was as often applied to feelings which arise from a half-hour's acquaintance, as to a real, strong attachment. She herself had jokingly applied it to Mr. Bingley the night they had all met. Mr. Bingley had later shown such promising inclination; growing inattentive to others and becoming wholly engrossed in paying to Jane his every attention. It was to the point that at the Netherfield Ball, his behavior bordered on the uncivil. But is not general incivility the very essence of love? Surely finer symptoms of love did not exist.

Elizabeth began to review the whole of her acquaintance with Mr. Darcy through new eyes. Charlotte had once or twice suggested to Elizabeth the possibility of his being partial to her, but Elizabeth always laughed at the idea, blinded by prejudice to his particular attention. He certainly looked at her a great deal, but the expression of that look had been disputable. It was an earnest, steadfast gaze, but it was impossible to discern whether there was any admiration in it. Sometimes it seemed nothing more than absence of mind. His incivility to the general society had, at the time, seemed an outward evidence of his pride. Only a short time ago she had thought to herself, rather sarcastically, that general incivility was the very essence of love. Perhaps, in Mr. Darcy's case, there was a certain amount of truth in it?

She could not help but compare his actions to that of his friend's. Mr. Bingley had left Jane, even if it was for only a fortnight. He had allowed himself to be taken away the day after the Netherfield Ball. He had allowed them to think he had no intention of coming back again. It was because of this that her father had been so determined that she marry Mr. Darcy. Fitzwilliam stayed. He had faced banishment from her home and been left with no hope for the future, yet still had managed to speak to her, confess his feelings, and inform her of his determination to remain with her for the rest of his life.

Oh! How heartily did she grieve over every ungracious sensation she had ever encouraged, every saucy speech she had ever directed towards him. She had meant to be uncommonly clever in taking so decided a dislike to him, without any reason. It was such a spur to one's genius, such an opening for wit, to have a dislike of that kind. One may be continually abusive without saying anything just; but one cannot always be laughing at a man without now and then stumbling on something witty. She certainly did not dislike him now. No; any semblance of hatred had vanished long ago, and she had as long been ashamed of every feeling of dislike against him. The respect created by the conviction of his valuable qualities, though at first unwillingly admitted, had for some time ceased to be repugnant to her feelings; it was now heightened into a…. friendlier nature.

Every circumstance seemed to now be highly in his favor. This last meeting produced an awareness of the feelings his presence was able to stir within her. Above all, above respect and esteem, there was a motive within her of goodwill which could not be overlooked. It was a swelling motion in her heart, an utter awe for his being able to love her through all the petulance and acrimony of her treatment of him; to dismiss all the unjust accusations heaped upon him accompanying her petition to break their engagement. He was a man among men. Their contrived meeting had been to the purpose of preserving their relationship. His indelicate display of regard and peculiarity of manner must be attributed to love, ardent love, and as such its impression on her was of a sort to be encouraging, for it was by no means unpleasing, though in her mind it could not be exactly defined.

His feelings were clear. Hers, on the other hand, were considerably less so. That night she lay awake two whole hours endeavoring to make them out. In response to his declaration her feelings had been in such a muddle as to render her unable to give a proper response. His given name had slipped through her lips unbidden in an unconscious effort to ease his mind. She respected, she esteemed, she was grateful to him, she felt a real interest in his welfare. In fact, a desire to bring him happiness in that moment had overridden any introspection as to her own selfish desires. She had readily given in to his embrace and encouraged his plan to bring about their marriage.

These machinations made Elizabeth insensible to the majority of the goings on of life around her. Though she answered mechanically to the polite niceties of her family, and seemed to direct her attention to such objects as they pointed out, she distinguished no part of the scenes which made up her days. Her thoughts were all fixed on that one spot in the wide world, whichever it might be, where Mr. Darcy then was.

After a few days she began to have moments of clarity; fleeting moment where she would become her rational self once more, prone to a quickness of observation and judgment. It was during one of these moments that as she was just coming down the stairs she heard her father's laughter. Curious she went to the door of his library to look in on him. He was reading a letter. When his eyes rose to meet hers he delighted in the opportunity to share this most recent report with the one person who would find it as comical as he.

"Lizzy," said he, "I was going to look for you; come into my room."

She followed him thither; and her curiosity to know what he had to tell her was heightened by the supposition of its being in some manner connected with the letter he held. It suddenly struck her that it might be from Lady Catherine or Mr. Darcy; and she anticipated with dismay all the consequent explanations. She followed her father to the fire place, and they both sat down. He then said,

"I have received a letter this morning that has astonished me exceedingly. It is from Mr. Collins. I really should read my correspondence more faithfully. Such an amusing letter, and it has been sitting here for days."

"What can _he_ have to say?"

"Something very much to the purpose of course. He begins by reminding me of the reason he came to Longbourne earlier this year, but I shall not try your patience by reading you his obsequious self-gratification explaining his good intentions, no, what amuses me is…. ah, yes. Here, 'Due to certain circumstances which arose during my visit, I was unable to make my intentions and wishes known to you or to the object of my affections. I must confess I was myself overwhelmed by the charms of all your fair daughters, but you will understand when I tell you that the charms of your youngest daughter have particularly held me captive. Her presence, and her encouragement of my attentions here at Rosings has presented me with a new opportunity to approach her with my proposals and I hope to lead her to the altar before long. I speak with confidence sir, your daughter Lydia will not bear the name of Bennet much longer.' Oh my dear. Oh dear Lizzy can you imagine!? He continues recounting his situation in life and suitability as a choice of son-in-law. Assured I give him my blessing he intends to proceed. Perhaps had not this brought such unfettered joy and amusement to an old man's heart, I might have been able to feel some compassion on this poor man who will surely face a rude rejection."

"Oh!" cried Elizabeth relieved that it had not concerned her at all, "I am excessively diverted. But it is so exceedingly strange! The incongruity of it!"

"Yes—that is what makes it amusing. Had he fixed on any other daughter of mine it would have been much less surprising; but his preference for Lydia and her complete indifference, make it so delightfully absurd! Much as I abominate writing, I would not give up Mr. Collins's correspondence for any consideration.

Elizabeth could now freely laugh at the ridiculous notion her cousin had got into his head. It was a comfort to be able to sit with her father in this way as they had used to. With him in such a good mood she had almost decided to ask him more about why he had broken off her engagement and reveal to him that she had changed her mind; that she had actually wanted to marry him, but before she could they heard the bell signaling a visitor at the front door.

They were not expecting anyone. Mr. Bingley had been there since breakfast and was ensconced in the parlor with Jane and Mary as a chaperone. He mother was resting upstairs and was still not receiving visitors because the aching of her head still pained her exceedingly. But it was common enough for visitors to drop by unexpectedly. In an unladylike display, Lizzy stuck her head out the window of her Father's library to see who was at the door.

A most curious sight met her eyes. There was one man holding his horse's reigns waiting impatiently at the door, this was not so unusual, but it did signify the arrival of an express; for surely by the look of him he was an express rider. Another man who had apparently just arrived was lifting a blushing Charlotte Lucas down from his horse. Elizabeth quickly noted her muddy clothes and surmised her to be injured in some way. Hastily she quit the window and made her way outside.

Rushing past Hill and the first man who were in the process of some exchange, she exclaimed in concern, "Charlotte!"

The man, whose hands had lingered on Charlotte's torso to steady her were now instantaneously released.

"Oh, Lizzy," her face now overspread by the deepest of blushes only darkened in color. She now turned to the man and courageously lifted her eyes to his face. "Thank you very much for your help Mr. Hall. I am quite in your debt."

"It was nothing Miss Lucas, excuse me." Mr. Hall, who turned out to have an exceedingly deep voice, was barely heard and then was gone, rushing to catch Mrs. Hill before she could shut the door for the other rider had already accomplished his business and was leading his horse away.

"My dear Charlotte, what do you do here, and in such a state?"

"Oh Lizzy, help me out of this heat and into some shade and then I will tell you all."

Indeed her friend still looked very flushed.

"Of course. Let us go into the house."

"Oh no! I do not wish to be a burden on your mother in her state, or intrude upon Jane and her beaux. I will be quite comfortable if we could just go over to the swing under the yew."

It was not a long distance away but longer than the distance to the house, and Elizabeth knew she needed to sit down.

"You will be much more comfortable in the house."

"No, Lizzy I insist, let us go sit on the swing as we did when we were girls."

They slowly made their way to the swing. Elizabeth tried to allow as little weight as possible to fall on the leg Charlotte was obviously not favoring, but still a wince of pain accompanied each step taken. At last they reached the swing and settled themselves comfortably.

"The longer you leave me in suspense Charlotte, the longer it will take me to and order you some refreshment, of which you are surely in need of."

"Lizzy, you and I both know of Mrs. Hill's efficiency. I am sure she is on her way to fetch something as we speak."

Charlotte was of course correct in her assumption of the attentive solicitude of Mrs. Hill. When she had seen them heading away from the house she had sent Sally to the kitchen to prepare something for them while she attended to Mr. Hall.

Soon, but not soon enough for Lizzy, Charlotte was satisfied and recovered, and Sally had returned to the house with the tray.

"Do you remember when we used to sit here and romanticize about our futures? We would play damsels in distress, imagining heroes coming to our rescue?"

"It was all very silly was it not Charlotte? As I recall the favorite wish of your heart was to be whisked away by Jason to travel with him on his many adventures in a quest to search out the Golden Fleece."

With only a slight trace of her blush returning, she responded in kind,

"And were you not certain that Hercules would be given one last labor, the most challenging of all, to come here and conquer your heart? You were certain he never could, because you were so infatuated with my brother at the time."

"I was not infatuated with your brother, I was just determined that nothing but the very deepest love could ever induce me into matrimony and that it would surely take a great deal of effort to win my heart."

Her thoughts were forcibly returned to Darcy, but Charlotte began to speak.

"I was making my way to Longbourne to call on you, I wanted to show you my new dress." She smiled wryly indicating her mud covered gown. "I have only just discovered it was made too long. I heard a rider coming up and looked behind me to ascertain the distance, when I turned back I stumbled over a rock I hadn't seen in my path and got caught up in my skirts. Thankfully the rain this morning was light and the roads were not too bad."

"The rider was Mr. Hall?"

"Yes, oh Lizzy, I was mortified! He was extremely kind and considerate, he helped me to arise from the ground and when I nearly collapsed again from the pain in my ankle, he caught me against him. He seemed as embarrassed as I, but said not a word. Once I was firmly on one foot supported only by my hand on his arm he asked me if he could take me anywhere."

"Why ever did you come _here_ Charlotte, why did you not return home?"

"I inquired of him where he was headed, he told me. He is an express rider, it is important that he deliver his letters as soon as possible, and I did not want to deprive your father of his letter. As I did not wish to be any more an inconvenience than I already was, I told him to bring me here. As it was he had to lead his horse on foot while I rode."

"It is curious that two letters sent express have arrived today, I wonder what news they bring."

Fear and excitement rose up all at once at the prospect of having perhaps some news of Mr. Darcy and what he had been able to accomplish. She was sufficiently distracted by the sight of Mr. Hall coming towards them. A light blush blossomed anew over her friend's features. When he reached them he bowed awkwardly saying,

"Excuse me, but I was asked to come and tell you Miss that your father has asked for you to go to him directly. Mrs. Hill sent me to assist Miss Lucas so that you could do immediately. I will help Miss Lucas to the carriage which has been made ready to take her home."

Elizabeth could now see the carriage being brought round. She hastily bid Charlotte goodbye promising to call on her in a few days and rushed into the house alarmed.

Her father was looked very pale. It was the extreme opposite of what he had been merely an hour ago. He was leaning forward with his quill paused over the paper blotting the paper with wasted ink.

"Papa, whatever has happened?"

Upon seeing her, he returned his quill to its pot and told her to come in and shut the door.

"I cannot make any sense of it myself. One letter, the first that I read was from your Uncle Gardener inquiring as to Lydia's whereabouts? Puzzling but not unnerving, not at least, until I read the second missive which has come from Rosings Park. Her inquiries are not so different from your Uncle's, Lady Catherine writes to inform me that my youngest daughter left her estate, bound for London three days ago. Included with her letter is a note that Lydia penned to Kitty just before she left. You may read it."

He handed her the note and waited.

"There is more, Lady Catherine writes that no one has seen or heard from him for more than three days. It was this conspicuous absence that prompted her to inquire as to the whereabouts of Miss Lydia. Lizzy, where can she be?"

"Where ever she is, she must be with Mr. Collins."

"Yes, you are right. At least in that we may be secure."

"Secure? Do you think, was it his design in agreeing to take her to London to utterly compromise her? Perhaps he proposed and was refused, but rather than accept graciously the humiliation of rejection he purposely got them lost to force her into a marriage, an elopement. Father, she has been with him alone for days. Her reputation is ruined, even if he is the most virtuous of clergymen. They must marry now no matter what has brought this about."

We will not be able to conceal it from anyone. My sister has left all protection—has essentially eloped because she threw herself into the power of—of Mr. Collins. They have gone off together from Kent. But from her letter she only wanted to go to London. Oh Father I fear for what she did when she discovered his plan. I know her too well to doubt the rest. He is not a soldier, has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt her to actually marry him—she is lost forever!"

"Lizzy, calm yourself, I know Mr. Collins is not the cleverest of men, but he is respectable. All will turn out right. I shall find them and I shall make them marry. This _will_ be resolved."

* * *

AN: Well what can I say other than sorry for taking so long to update. I seem to write that every time. I'm sorry but I can't help it. It is getting harder as I come closer to the end of the story. Writing resolutions are not nearly as fun as building the drama. Though it is not a particularly exciting or amusing chapter_, I did_ make an effort to make it the longest chapter I have written to date in order to make up for the delay, so don't you dare say it was too short! I can't believe Lizzy still doesn't recognize what she feels is love for Darcy, but don't worry she will get there someday. Anyway this is turning into a long note, so… as always I beg you REVIEW! Even though I don't deserve it.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:WARNINGS** **WARNINGS ****WARNINGS** don't worry its nothing inappropriate, its just for all you who cant stand it when characters act way out of character I would advise that you skip this chapter or at least the last three lines of it. Also it is a really short chapter (my shortest yet) so don't get too excited.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Same day, same time, same house, different room, different people, different feelings.

Miss Mary Bennet had been obliged to leave the room by a concerned looking Hill informing the occupants of the parlor that Mrs. Bennet was awake and in need of her daughter Miss Mary. Mary excused herself and quietly stole away. Jane's gentle heart was quite concerned and had been prepared to accompany her sister upstairs excusing herself from Mr. Bingley when Mrs. Hill spoke again, a blush beginning to spread over her cheeks.

"The misses directed me to inform you explicitly, Miss Jane, only Miss Mary is required," here she paused a moment, then as if forcing herself on said speedily, "and that if you were to go to her it would vex her greatly and make her quite ill."

After an apologetic look, a swift bob of a curtsy, and a sigh, she was gone; the door shut firmly after her.

Mortified, Jane searched her hands in a distracted state of embarrassment. Unexpectedly another set of hands settled upon her own in an attempt to still her nervous ones. His hands were warm and gentle. His thumbs traced soothing trails on the backs of her hands. Reassured by his action her courage rose as did her loving gaze. Oh how she loved this man. He was everything she had ever dreamed of from the days of her girlhood. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen, he was kind, good humored, he was a very good dancer, and he was perpetually happy and energetic. The look she met in his eyes expressed an eager concern for her.

"Are you well Miss Bennet?"

Keen to distance herself from the embarrassment caused by her mother's instructions to Hill, she smiled up at him, grasping his hands a little more firmly, and replied, "Yes Mr. Bingley I am quite well."

"Miss Bennet, I wonder if you might allow me to begin calling you by your Christian name when we are alone, as we are now?"

It was her dearest wish that he would do so, but it could not be done quite yet. She would hold to her personal commitments and values. Jane looked away once more; he had only just officially begun to court her. After a moment's uncertainty and indecision she coyly looked up from beneath her lashes and answered,

"Mr. Bingley, I know it is a custom allowed during courtship but I would ask that you do not call me by my Christian name."

"Oh, I had thought…"

The motions of his hands stopped and his grip slackened; he let go and stood up. He paced to the window.

Alarmed and afraid that she had completely put him off, she continued without really thinking.

"Please allow me to explain. As the eldest of five sisters we all spent a good deal of time in our youth together romanticizing about our future husbands, playacting with paper dolls and such. Mine always had blond hair."

Here she blushed profusely and Bingley smiled.

"Of course once I reached a certain age and I became more aware of the reality of our situation in life, I lost hope of ever finding what I had dreamed about, but I promised myself whatever type of man I married be he of low rank or high, I would be his and his alone, so I must tell you, I would wish to reserve such intimacy and only allow such privilege to be had by my husband, if I should ever have one."

This testament of her virtue and of the sense of loyalty within her only deepened his respect and love for her. As she finished her speech she noted the silliest grin had stretched across his face. For a moment she thought he was laughing at her, but then he spoke.

"I imagine all other endearments you have also reserved for marriage. It is a pity, for I should dearly like to use a whole slew of them at the moment. You are perfection. It is a trial to keep them from my lips for they are on the tip of my tongue. I am not like you Miss Bennet. I did not, in my youth dream of girls or marriage, or romanticize about my future in anyway. I was content in chasing after my sisters with frogs and worms."

The tips of his ears reddened at confessing his cruelty to his sisters as a boy, but he continued on,

Even as I grew and entered into society, I met many women whose company I enjoyed, yet still I did not think of marriage. It was not until I met you that I envisioned a woman at my side, as a companion, a lover, a friend, and as a wife. It was only a short time ago that I spoke to you of courtship, it is true, but I assure you that courtship is not all I desire. I wanted to do things properly as you deserve, but I have loved you since the moment we danced together at the Meryton assembly. I knew when you put your hand in mine for the first time that it was different."

At this he came forward and knelt before her. He took one of her hands in his brought it to his lips then to his heart and continued saying, "It would make me the happiest of men if you would allow me to _keep_ your hand for the rest of my life" and daring her disapproval, he finished his speech solemnly asking, "Jane, would you be my wife?"

Jane faintly smiled before suddenly leaping at him like a starving animal and commenced in devouring his lips.

Assured now that he had her approval he hesitated not to murmur repeatedly,

"Oh Jane!"

* * *

AN: This scene could really be a separate one shot. I wrote the bones of it a while ago figuring I would have their engagement scene in here somewhere. Well there it is. I have a feeling it will inspire a lot of ridicule or maybe people will lose respect for my story because J_ane would never do such a thing _but the idea was too entertaining to resist for me so SORRY guys I write for my own amusement, I have no compassion on your poor nerves. :P REVIEW ANYWAY OR IT SHALL VEX ME GREATLY. jk I am sorry for the delay but this semester I am taking statistics and other time consuming mind numbing courses on top of work so I am swamped!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

Sometime hence all will be found out and set right, and then we may laugh at their stupidity in not knowing the consequences of their actions before it. At least that is what she told herself repeatedly as the carriage had pulled away from Longbourn. At present there was nothing more to be done about it but wonder at how such a thing could have occurred. What could have become of the couple? Even when they were found, what hope was there to be had? What could convince Lydia to marry their cousin? What was to be done? Such were the thoughts of Elizabeth as miles of country road passed by the wayside. Her father was slouched against the side of the carriage snoring softly. Though he had assured her that all would turn out well, her spirits could not be so easily settled.

Soon after the shock had passed it had been decided upon to go directly to Rosings in order to hear the whole of the story. Mr. Bennet had been intent on travelling alone, but unable to resist the insistence of his favorite daughter, she had been allowed to be his companion.

Mr. Bennet had wisely decided to keep the truth of the reason for their journey a secret from his wife and other daughters. His blessing had been given to Mr. Bingley and the news of the engagement of her eldest daughter was enough to distract her from further probing into the reasons for her husband's sudden trip. The speed of which her recovery accelerated at the news of Jane's engagement astonished no one. Soon enough she was well enough to visit every house in the neighborhood declaring the great fortune of her family rejoicing in her success.

Elizabeth now lay on the lumpy bed tossing and turning trying in vain to become more comfortable. Culpability of her discomfort lay with her own determination to accompany her father on his quest to seek out his daughter and cousin. Their visit to Rosings was short and benefited them little; Lady Catherine gave them short answers with cold contempt. The subject of who was to blame was skirted but surprisingly largely ignored. They left the very same day, their first object being to ensure that the marriage had taken place. It could only be assumed that Mr. Collins had chosen to take the quickest route to Scotland and that their best chance at success would be to follow that same path.

Unfortunately their travel did not go as smoothly as had that of his cousins. They were but a day's journey from where they expected to find the couple when the carriage overturned. The only serious injury was sustained by Mr. Bennet. His left arm had been badly broken causing him to suffer a vast deal. Though painful, the relief he felt surmounted all else, for he secretly rejoiced in being able to avoid the confrontation with his youngest silliest daughter. He sent Elizabeth on in his place, confident in her ability to settle this unpleasant business. The anger and astonishment over his daughter's uncommonly foolish actions had motivated his activity in seeking them out, but those feelings were soon overcome by the tedium of travel and his longing to be home again, and naturally he returned to all his former indolence.

While Elizabeth loved her father dearly, she wished he would exert himself more. Though none could expect him to travel anywhere so soon after sustaining such an injury, she perceived his resolved complacence. He had already begun laughing at the match the two would make.

It was late morning when she finally arrived in Berwick, a town just a few miles from the border on the road which would lead them to Gretna Green. As luck would have it she heard something positive in the first place in which she inquired. A couple fitting the description of her sister and cousin were staying at that very inn. She quickly made her way to the door indicated by the innkeeper which held the young woman.

The door was thrown open after only one knock. The protest made against her intruder died midway in her throat as recognition registered, seeing who truly stood in the doorway. Shock silenced her only momentarily before a large sigh of exaggerated relief escaped her lungs.

"Oh thank heavens you have arrived Lizzy. This adventure has taken a decided turn toward tedium, I have grown quite tired of Mr. Collins' insistence that we are to be married. I have put him off as long as I possibly could, but he would continue to believe that I was, oh what was it that he said? Oh yes, _'I shall choose to attribute it to your wish of increasing my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant females'_ What a lark!"

"Lydia, I am here to ensure that your marriage does take place, not to rescue you from tedium." She could not help but realize her purpose would condemn her to a life of it. "You must marry Mr. Collins."

Here she was interrupted again. Lydia protested against the very idea of her marrying her cousin. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the position in which her thoughtless behavior had put her family into.

"Lydia, I implore you, consider the seriousness of your situation. You have been traveling alone with Mr. Collins for days. Even had your initial plan gone as you had wished and you had arrived at our aunt and uncle's house with only Mr. Collins as your escort, our Uncle would have surely demanded Mr. Collins to do his duty and marry you. That time you spent with him alone had compromised your reputation, but now it has been days, truly it is beyond repair if you do not marry him. And it is not your reputation alone at stake. Your ruination would cast our family from good society for the rest of our lives. None of us would have any kind of future."

Lydia stubbornly refused to acknowledge the truth of the matter, and resolutely remained silent, feigning deafness as she often had as a young willful child. Elizabeth continued tiredly, voicing her thoughts aloud, without argumentative direction.

"In all honesty, I am surprised that you came this far with him. If, as you say, you have refused to marry him, why would you continue traveling with him towards this destination? He must have seen your willingness to continue on with him as encouragement. The border of Scotland is but a few miles away. What could you have been thinking? Did you not see where he was taking you?"

Now rather offended by her sister's questioning her intelligence, she protested, "I did not know he was leading me here. He told me that because of the roads being washed out we were taking an alternate route. Then he claimed to have gotten lost on the unfamiliar roads. Before I knew it we were here at this inn and he announced that our blissful future together was only a short distance away."

The anxiety and disbelief of her sister's foolishness and gullibility Elizabeth attempted to conceal.

"I demanded that he return me home, but he said he could not do so until we were married."

"He is in every way correct; the only way in which you will be welcomed back at Longbourn is if you return as Lydia Collins. It is what father has said. Our carriage overturned on the road yesterday. He would be here to tell you this himself but his arm was broken and he was forced to remain behind."

"I will not! I will not marry him! I will not live out the rest of my life as a dull clergyman's wife. Lizzy you cannot imagine what a smell overwhelmed my senses the entire time I traveled with him. It was ghastly. Even if he was the last man left in the world I could not marry him!"

"Lydia, consider your sisters."

"I am sure my sister's future well-being is secure. The small fortune father received from Lady Catherine will be sufficient for their support."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Did father not tell you? Along with the price of taking his two youngest daughters, Lady Catherine agreed to pay him twenty thousand pounds to prevent your marrying Mr. Darcy. "

Mr. Bennet had not shared this detail with her. She was amazed at the length to which that great Lady was willing to go to prevent her nephew from marrying her. And still she remained without any assurance of her own success for her daughter. Doubt entered here. It was unlikely that Lady Catherine _would_ do such a thing without the confidence that it would bring the results she had so long desired. Her heart sank, wondering if Lady Catherine held some kind of power over Fitzwilliam enabling her to force him into an engagement with his cousin.

"How can you know this?"

"While my interest in the great Lady has long since waned, I could hardly be expected to ignore her seeing her for the first time as her enormous carriage arrived at our home. And when she burst into our father's study, I could not help but overhear what went on between them. Her voice carries."

"Lydia you will marry Mr. Collins. That is the only tolerable outcome to this affair caused by your foolish and reckless behavior. You cannot escape now the consequences of your actions. Even our mother would have your marriage be the outcome. Nothing can save you from this fate now. I am going to go below and write a note to Father informing him that I have found you. I advise you to reconcile yourself to what you must do."

Elizabeth left the room quickly. As soon as the door was closed however tears filled her eyes for the misfortune of her youngest sister. She had only just passed her sixteenth birthday. While she invited the attention of mature men, she was still but a child.

Resolved not to lose control of herself she drew a deep breath pulling herself together and headed to the common room below. So distracted was she by her thoughts that she almost had the misfortune to repeat the experience of having her cousins body flush against hers.

"OH! Cousin Elizabeth!? What a most unexpected surprise to see you here!"

Apprehensive as to his state of mind, and fearing a wavering in his desire to marry her sister, she thought and spoke quickly with a beguiling smile.

"Sir, I have come to witness the union between you and my sister. Ever since I had heard of it I have been most anxious, please allow me to wish you all the joy in the world. I should very much wish to witness the happy event; I hope I have not arrived too late."

Uh, no, you have not. Your arrival must be what my dear Lydia has been waiting for, yes that must be it. Nothing can be stopping us now. We will be married tomorrow. You are most welcome, cousin. But, have you come alone?"

Mr. Collins confusion was short lived as Elizabeth explained the reasons the rest of her family had been detained. His attention to his own situation however could not long be deferred. Soon he began describing the happiness that would follow their lives in Hunsford parish. He expounded upon the fortune in having such a superb example for his wife to learn from in his patroness Lady Catherine. Having finally met the much talked of Lady, Elizabeth's sadness for her sister could only deepen as she considered his words. Elizabeth only half listened as he continued to extoll yet again the virtues of his patroness, until his words suddenly drew her full attention.

"….and soon we will have Mr. Darcy always at Rosings. We shall be so blessed to be surrounded by the best of company. The most illustrious personages in the land shall be our neighbors. Oh we have been looked upon with such favor. I cannot express"

Here she interjected, "What do you mean Mr. Darcy will always be at Rosings?"

"Oh, well he will soon be married to Miss Anne DeBourgh, it was all arranged soon after yours had been broken off, but then I suppose he cannot always be at Rosings. You are right he must spend some time at his estate in Pemberley. But as he will be taking over the management of Rosings as well, he cannot leave it neglected. I can well imagine that during the first few years of his marriage he will spend a good deal of time there, especially as he will not want to be separated from his wife. I quite understand that sentiment you know. I shall have no wish to be parted from my dear Lydia when we are married tomorrow."

This news drew her pity from focusing on her sister's situation to rest all on her own. The man she loved was going to marry another. She loved him. It was the first time her mind had allowed her heart to speak these words, but they rang with truth through her entire being. In an instant this truth allowed her to feel the highest of highs and lowest of lows. Its staggering power shocked her.

"Well, I have to go and make the arrangements at the church. You can inform your sister and write to your father. I go, but I shall return shortly."

* * *

AN: Well even though I can guess at your disappointment in this chapter I would still like to hear it from you. It is my spring break and one of my goals was to get the next chapter up so I sat myself down and spent two nights writing this mess. Ugh it doesn't really move the story along that much but it had to be done. I wish I could give you more D&E but it is just not in the cards for this point in my story. I have been writing more scenes between them for the future though, I kept distracting myself from this awful mess to more fun things, some of which may not fit into this story but it was a good distraction. I guess what I am trying to say with this authors note is I am sorry for this awful chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: To my readers (if there are any of you left after that cruel trick I pulled on April Fools),

I give you my most heartfelt deep apologies for the two month delay! I had fully intended on having another chapter ready to be posted after leaving such a bad taste in your mouth with my joke of a tragic ending chapter. My excuses are these: SCHOOL this semester was extremely challenging but its over now! AND I had a difficult time getting my timelines to reconcile themselves with each other. I thought I had written myself into a corner and it took me a while to write myself out of it. Anyway without any further ado, well maybe just one more apology SORRY, here is my next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

A man of the world, Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire, did not enjoy long journeys, but was able to endure them tolerably well. Not only was he a man blessed with great material fortune but he also had been able to acquire, in his relatively short lifetime, a wealth in experience. He was well traveled, well read, well educated, and well known. All who knew him, with the exception of one, readily condoned his sense of pride. Most felt if anyone had a right to be proud, he did. With all those who were under his care he was liberal-minded, just, sincere, rational, honorable, and even agreeable. Those who were not well acquainted with the man presumed these qualities dwelt within him because of his status, fortune, and figure. Held in high esteem within his own circles, a certain amount of deference had always been shown him. When Elizabeth Bennet entered his life, it was the first time he had been on the receiving end of a teasing reprimand. His father, of course, had scolded him as a child and young man when he allowed his own good judgment to be overridden by his companions. None other had ever taken him to task for his behavior, which of course led him to believe that it was above reproach. For this reason he took her manner bordering on uncivil to be teasing flirtation. At the time, her condemnation of his character in Gracechurch Street had been overshadowed by the multitude of feelings that had flooded in as she staunchly defended his greatest enemy.

The long hours of being jostled about in a carriage never allowed him to drift into a peaceful slumber. His sister was the fortunate one who had the ability to sleep wherever she might be. She always fell asleep against his shoulder whenever they traveled together, which had often given him some measure of comfort. Now as he traveled alone, his mind mulled over the conversation he had with his aunt Lady Catherine, which inspired a considerable measure of discomfort. His journey to Rosings had been brief. A kind of madness had overtaken him from the moment he had read the letter from Mr. Bennet barring him from Elizabth's presence for the rest of his life. He had set out from Netherfield on a horse and pushed it hard and arrived late in the evening, after everyone had already gone to bed. Eager to speak to his aunt, he had approached as soon as she appeared to break her fast.

"Lady Catherine, I have something I would speak to you about."

"Oh, Fitzwilliam, I am surprised that you are risen this early. I was told you arrived late last evening. I expected you to still be asleep."

"No, Aunt, there is something which we must discuss, I came here on a business that cannot be delayed, not an instant more must be lost."

A gleam came into his aunt's eyes as she spoke once more. "Oh, I knew how it would be; I knew that it would manage everything. And my dear Anne could not be so beautiful for nothing. I knew that once you were free, you would do your duty and come here to offer for Anne."

"Let me be clear. That is not what I do here. I am come to address your abominable presumption in your attempt to stop my marriage to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. What have you to say for yourself?"

"You can only be here to thank me I am sure, nephew. She can be nothing to you. You ought to rejoice in my success. She trapped you into that engagement; I could not allow this farce of a wedding to proceed, not when you have been promised to my Anne since you were both in your cradles."

"Lady Catherine, let me be rightly understood, this delusional match which you have presumed to labor toward all these years will never take place, I love Elizabeth Bennet and I am resolved to act in the manner which will constitute my happiness and marry her without regard for any other persons opinions on the matter."

"Nephew you cannot be serious! Are the shades of Pemberly to be thus polluted? She is nothing; a nobody! Who is her mother, who are her uncles and aunts, do not imagine me ignorant of their condition! When I heard of your engagement I wanted to know who this upstart might be. I expected her to be an heiress from town or at the very least a young woman reputed of great breeding and beauty. Instead of finding her thus, it is reported that she is a country miss, daughter of a country gentleman of no fortune or breeding. Fitzwilliam she may as well have been born among the pigs and the cows for all she is worth!"

Mr. Darcy, who had determined before meeting with his aunt that he would keep his temper in check, now found it a difficult task to hold his tongue. "You go too far, I will not have my future wife spoken of thusly. Whatever you have done to impede the match will be undone. If you cannot reconcile yourself to this fact, this will be the last visit I shall make here. Now before I leave you will tell me exactly passed when you visited Longbourne."

Whatever reply Lady Catherine had been about to make was halted. It was at this moment that Kitty Bennet decided to enter the breakfast room. Mr. Darcy's shock upon seeing her was great. Elizabeth had failed to inform him of the fact, but he was quickly able to deduce the reason of her presence at Rosings. He was the first to recover.

"Miss Bennet, Good morning, it is a pleasure to see you here."

With a bob and a properly bowed head, as Lady Catherine had prescribed, Kitty properly responded, "Good morning Lady Catherine. Good morning Mr. Darcy, I did not know you were expected, did you come from Netherfield?"

"Yes I did."

"I hope everyone there is well."

"Yes, quite well, thank you."

Lady Catherine now interjected, "Where is your sister? She must learn to be more punctual."

With every intention of doing as her sister asked she opened her mouth, "She is… she…" but under the eye of Lady Catherine, Miss Catherine felt it impossible to tell a falsehood. Dropping her head and pulling out the letter she said, "I found this note in her room this morning."

The note was quickly read. The possibility of Mr. Collins's fancying himself in love with her younger loudmouthed ward had not once occurred to Lady Catherine; Lydia encouraging him seemed almost as far from possibility as she herself encouraging him, and her astonishment was consequently so great as to overcome at first the bounds of decorum, and she could not help crying out: "Run off with Mr. Collins! Impossible!"

The evidence of Lydia's foolishness was all the encouragement Lady Catherine needed to continue her disparagement of Elizabeth's family. Kitty at once began to understand that it was _her_ family Lady Catherine had been speaking of, and fled back to her room in tears.

This particular development put a damper on all plans which had been formulating in Mr. Darcy's head. He could not proceed until the issue of her sister's reputation was resolved.

When Darcy had finally been able to get Lady Catherine to reveal what part she had played in his separation from Elizabeth he demanded that she undo it all, threatening to alert all of London of her inability to maintain order not only over the young ladies in her charge but also her handpicked rector who had recklessly ridden off in the middle of the night with a girl under her protection and care. After further protests, her strongest being that he would become the brother-in-law to her rector, the raging eventually diminished into mild smoldering. She conceded, but demanded that she was under no obligation to act until Miss Lydia's marriage was accomplished.

To this Mr. Darcy reluctantly agreed.

For days he anxiously awaited word from London of her arrival or her intended marriage. Mr. Collins had not returned and it was assumed that Mr. Gardiner had done his duty in insisting upon a marriage between the two fools. Surely word would be sent, if at least only to inform Miss Catherine of a family wedding. Unable to continue waiting he sent off a letter to Mr. Gardener inquiring after the arrival of Miss Lydia. The reply returned bringing the news that they had not the pleasure of a visit from their niece Lydia for quite some time. After convincing his Aunt to send a note express to Longbourne, he set off for London inquiring after the vanished couple at all the inns along the way, but he had no success.

He went to the Gardiners and explained everything that had happened, confessing all. From his departure from London and the note to him from Mr. Bennet to his contrived meeting with Elizabeth and his aunt's interference. He expressed his deep love for their niece and his determination to bring about their marriage.

Tracking them down and finding the roads they had taken had been a tedious business that he had been at for days. He was finally nearing the Scottish border and expected to find them soon. So lost had he been in his musings that he had not realized the lateness of the hour. The sun had disappeared below the horizon long ago. Fortunately the carriage was pulling into Berwick for the night.

Emerging from the carriage at that late hour and into the chilled night air woke him from the stupor of reminiscences he had been bogged in since he had entered it earlier that afternoon. Looking around himself he noted the smallness of the town. There wasn't much to it.

The lights of most windows had already been extinguished. The few which were still alight allowed a glimpse into the lives of the strangers who dwelt here. One upper room revealed and older woman before her vanity braiding her hair, in another, a middle aged couple engaged in a heated argument, in another window a small boy gazed up at the sky in wonder. The window which kept his attention however, was the one from which a young lady was climbing out of. It was some distance away and he could not see her clearly but he was disturbed by the marked resemblance which this young woman shared with Elizabeth. Unable to resist, needing to assure himself that it was only an apparition, he marched toward her. She had by now reached the ground and was heading in the direction of the stables. He was able to catch up to her easily enough.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned as he pulled her around by her arm.

The surprised face of Lydia Bennet looked back at him.

* * *

AN: I know, another authors note? yep just to let you know I hope to update more regularly and finish this story soon now that summer is here and there are no more classes to worry about! I got an A on my Statistics Final btw in case you were wondering, I kicked butt! Don't forget to review, its just too easy to do not to do it!

I was informed by one of my wonderful faithful reviewers that if you reviewed my joke chapter 23 you probably wont be able to review this one. Thats ok. If you want to tell me what you thought just send it in a PM but if not it is my just deserts for my cruelty.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **Nothing long, its really something I should have added to the last chapter

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Let me go!"

Darcy released her but remained firmly where he stood, which was directly in her path.

"What are you doing Miss Bennet? It is very late and you should not be out here alone."

For once, the girl whom he had avoided so diligently because of her incessant need to make noise was silent. Indeed for one such as herself who constantly vied for attention, never did she so wish so earnestly that his attention would be drawn elsewhere. Yet he remained silent waiting for an answer.

"I was going to…..uh, see Elizabeth."

Lydia's attempt at distracting him from his purpose might have been met with more success if she was the least bit skilled at deception. As it was, Darcy could obviously see that she was lying.

"Miss Elizabeth is not here and if she was she would not be in the stables at this late hour."

"Did you not come with her then?"

Her confusion was genuine, thus succeeding in distraction. "Is she truly here in Berwick?"

"Yes," she said petulantly, and her courage rising once more continued saying, "She is come to make me marry my cousin, but I shall not! Nothing would induce me to marry such a man."

Mr. Darcy could not help blushing at her blatant insult to the man. Her boldness of speech often had given him cause for embarrassment on Elizabeth's behalf. He surmised that Elizabeth had traveled here with the same purpose as he, to ensure that the wedding would take place. She, knowing her sister better than he, must have known that this is how it would be. He was at a momentary loss considering her last declaration. She must marry him, or he could not marry Elizabeth. With more determination to resolve a problem than he had ever had before, he began to speak.

"Miss Lydia, you cannot have considered the consequences of your actions. If you do not marry Mr. Collins you and all of your family will be ruined. Good society will scorn your company and not tolerate that of your families. You will have no opportunity to marry anyone else, unless you wish to become the wife of a farmer."

"You sound just like Lizzy, but I will tell you what I told her. They will all be well enough off with the twenty thousand pounds your aunt gave to my papa!"

Darcy was reeling. Had she really been so desperate, had no price she would not pay, no length she was unwilling to go to. To offer money! And such a sum! But he had to recover quickly. Lydia could not win this battle.

"But consider, with twenty thousand pounds divided among five sister that only gives them 4 thousand pounds to attract a suitor, not a high enough price to overlook the ruined reputation of one of them."

Disguise of ever sort was his abhorrence, but tell this falsehood he must. He knew there were plenty of desperate men willing to grasp whatever they could and would care very little about some scandal about a sister and a rector. It seemed to have a little effect for she remained silent and her features softened a degree showing the first hint of uncertainty. Seizing the moment he struck again in his most severe tone.

"What was your plan tonight? Climb out your window, sneak into the stables, steal a horse and just ride out into the night? Are you out of your senses to be traipsing about alone in the middle of the night? Do you not know that there are wolves of more than one kind that roam this countryside? You could not know where to go, it is nearly impossible to see anything. And if you did succeed in surviving the night, what then? Go to your father, who would surely make you marry Mr. Collins as your sister would?"

Upon his mentioning the window, she had blushed. It gratified him to know that she at least had some sense of propriety. After that her expression became increasingly unsure and even frightened, making her look more like the young sixteen year old girl she truly was.

Sympathy touched him and he began to speak more kindly. "There must be something that might make this easier for you. Is there anything I might do to bring you some comfort?"

Lydia, whose eyes had begun to water at the idea of wolves attacking her in the night, grew suspicious at his peculiar offer. She was not perhaps very intelligent, but she now was able to discern what his true motives were. If she did not marry, he could not marry her sister.

"The last thing Lizzy said to me earlier was that I must reconcile myself to what I must to, for it would be done tomorrow. It was these words upon which considering convinced me to ….climb out of the window and try to get away, but perhaps I was too hasty. I think there might be something which might persuade me to marry Mr. Collins."

Lydia was now recovered to her old self and wondered to what length he would go to, to get what he wanted. She attempted to think of something absolutely outrageous that he would never agree to and that would shock him greatly. Fully prepared to release a fit of giggles, she said in the most serious voice possible,

"To marry such a man as Mr. Collins, it will take not a farthing less than ten thousand pounds."

That Darcy was surprised he could not deny, but he readily responded, "Agreed. Now you will return to your room and marry him on the morrow."

Lydia's shock at his acquiescence was to the point of silent willing compliance. She returned to her room astounded that he agreed to pay such a sum. She concluded that he must love her sister very much, and it was with not a little jealousy that she lay in her bed ruminating on the fact that her sister would have a much happier marriage than she for she was to marry Mr. Collins tomorrow... for the sum of ten thousand pounds. When she thought of it, she giggled and began to dream of all the things she might buy with such a sum.

Mr. Darcy, who had assured that she would not succeed in any more escape attempts by asking his servants to keep watch, was finally able to retire. As he fell asleep, he reflected that though it was a good deal of money to give up, he would have given up all that he had to be with Elizabeth and be able to make her his wife.

* * *

AN: So when I was writing chapter 23 I debated with myself on whether to add this part in or not (I hadn't written it yet but it was in my head). I decided to leave it out because I was going to leave it up to the readers imagination what Darcy did to convince her to stay and marry Mr. Collins because I have a feeling that some of you wont like or agree with my head cannon for this story in this chapter. BUT after I had it posted and was at work I started thinking about it and decided this is my story and I am going to write it how I want, I always have before and why shouldn't i now. Anyway either way like it hate it let me know what you think in a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
